When destiny plays games
by Niori
Summary: Reposted! FINISHED!Sayijins took over earth and brought it's people to Vegeta-sei. Chichi,Bulma and 18 were seprated,but 11 years later, they were sold to the castle, but destiny wants something more. G K C, 18K,BV! RR
1. Prologue

~ An- Hey people! This story has already been up, but because of an unfortunate event (long story, not going to go into it) it got deleted with two chapters left to put up and 134 reviews. I hope that this time it will do as well, but if not, oh well! Anyway, if you reviewed before, please do it again because I would really like to hear from all the awesome people who reviewed this the first time around! Oh, I should probably say that I tried to improve this story a bit. It's not all that different, but a bit better written! Enjoy! ~  
  
Summary- Sayijins took over Earth and brought it's people to Vegeta-sei. 18, Chichi and Bulma were all separated, but 11 years later, they were sold to the castle, but destiny wants something more. G(K)/C, B/V, K/18  
  
Disclaimer- I haven't, do not, and will never own DBZ, I give full credit to the owners and please don't sue me! I'm unfortunately broke!  
  
When destiny plays games  
  
Prologue  
  
In the years after, the human race still didn't know how they were taken.  
  
One morning, they just showed up. No warning that they were coming, they just came and had taken over the Earth in a matter of hours.  
  
Even with their advanced technology, the Sayijins still managed to take Earth.  
  
They rounded up every human. Young, old, weak and the strong and took them to the Sayijin's home planet, Vegeta-sei.  
  
Among the billions of people, were three little girls, Chichi, Bulma and 18. They were only children when their families were taken, killed or separated, but they all remembered it so clearly.  
  
Chichi was only five. That morning, Chichi had waked up to the sound of loud crashes outside her window. Wondering what was going on, the young child had climbed out of her bed and looked outside her window.  
  
Outside, her father the Ox-king was trying desperately to defend himself from the strange men in armor that had come, but he was failing miserably.  
  
Then, Chichi's door had swung open and two large men burst in and took the crying child from the only home she had ever known.  
  
Not far from Chichi's house, her six-year-old friend 18 was trying to protect her brother from the people who were trying to take him away. 18's parents had already been killed, slaughtered for trying to defend their young children, and the only family 18 had left was her brother, 17, who had been knocked unconscious while trying to get away.  
  
The young blonde child tried to fight the warriors off, but it was all in vain. They laughed when she tried to stop them from taking her brother away from her.  
  
They took them both, the twins were separated and 18 was forced to leave the brother she had promised to protect.  
  
She had been no match for the Sayijin warriors.  
  
Bulma on the other hand, was trying to outrun the warriors who had taken over capsule corps. Her parents had already been loaded on to a large ship, but Bulma being the crafty little five year old she was, had slipped past the Sayijin who was loading them on to the ship, and ran.  
  
She was trying to get to one of her friends' houses, but they were just so far to run for her five year old legs.  
  
Before she had even made it out of the city, Bulma had been captured. Again. No matter how she kicked, screamed and cried, the Sayijin wouldn't let her go. Finally, after he had gotten tired of her screaming, the Sayijin had turned around and slapped Bulma across the face.  
  
It had hurt so much that Bulma had almost frozen in place. The pain shot up the side of her face. She was unable to cry any more because she was so shocked from the unbelievable pain.  
  
By some strange twist of ironic luck, the three friends had ended up on the same slave ship. They all sat huddled at the back of the ship, holding on to each other for comfort. They didn't know if they would ever see their family again, and they were so scared.  
  
After the long and dirty ride to Vegeta-sei, the three friends' luck ran out. In the dead of night, they were pulled to their feet and pushed out of the ship.  
  
The first to be pulled away was 18. She kicked and screamed, but they pulled her away towards a group of other humans, and Bulma and Chichi lost sight of their older friend.  
  
Seconds after 18 was gone, someone grabbed Bulma away by the hair and threw her inside a small building. Bulma screamed for them to leave her alone, but they only laughed as she started to cry for her friend Chichi.  
  
Chichi stood alone on the crowed street, shaking with fear. She stood there for almost two hours; scared to move uncase someone would take her. Near dawn, a large man grabbed on to her small arm and pulled her to a wagon. In the wagon, were a few other humans, all looking as scared as Chichi did.  
  
Eleven years went by, and the three girls never saw each other or their families again. They grew up as slaves, barely remembering what Earth had been like or how it had felt to be free.  
  
But little did they know, all three girls had a much bigger destiny than slavery. Soon, three human girls who had been taken that fateful morning would change the course of destiny.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ AN- what did you think? Well, I hope that this story does as good as it did the first time around! Anyway, please review and such! Oh, I'm going to do some advertising for my cousin. If you want to read some really good DBZ stories, check out " Colta"! She's a very talented author, who can't write summaries for crap, but her stories are really good! They're called " Legends never die", " Goku turned evil" and " The side that wants out"! Check 'em out they're really good! Anyway, till the next chapter! ~ 


	2. Chapter One

~ An- Well, I've have finally posted a chapter. I know that it's been....well a VERY long time, and to tell you all the truth, I wasn't even planning to continue. But then I finished one of my Lord of The Rings fics, a found myself with nothing to do. Also, I found the book I had originally written this in, and after reading some of it for the first time in what seemed like forever, I realized something inside me really wanted to put these chapters up. Probably because the first time this was up, its time was cut short by two chapters....So enough of my rambling, here's the first chapter ~  
  
Disclaimer- Never have, don't and will never own.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Opening her raven colored eyes, Chichi rolled onto her side. Beside her, was another slave named Kelly. Suddenly, the memory of what day it was caused Chichi to wince.  
  
~ The day I'm sold. Again. ~  
  
Sadly, the girl rose from the cold, hard floor into a sitting position. She glanced around at all the people who had helped raise her since she had been taken from her home eleven years ago. Chichi felt a wave of sadness travel through her. ~ I can't believe they're going to just sell me like this! I've always been a good enough slave! Why me? ~  
  
Not wanting to wallow on self-pity anymore, Chichi waited silently for the heavy footsteps of her master to sound from the hall outside her door. She waited for the loud bang that would sound on the heavy oak door that would tell them all that they had to move. She waited for the time when she would have to work.  
  
~ Damn Sayijins! Why couldn't they have left Earth alone?! We could never have defeated them ourselves! Even IF we had known hey were coming! ~  
  
These thoughts had been running through Chichi's mind for eleven years. Ever since that last moment before she had been bought, and ripped away from her two best friends, the only two people she had even known. She had only been a scared little girl, wanting her dad and friends. The other, older slaves had taken care of her and helped ease the pain of losing all she loved. Yet now she was being ripped away from them too. It wasn't fair!  
  
Chichi's ear picked up the thundering of loud footsteps from outside the door. She turned to Kelly, the girl who slept beside her, and whispered down to the younger girl. " Wake up! He's coming!"  
  
Kelly stirred and sat up just as there was a loud pounding on the door and then moments later if flung open. Their master screamed at them all, and the ones who weren't on their feet right away, were hauled away to be whipped for being lazy.  
  
" You!" he pointed suddenly to Chichi, " Come now!"  
  
Without uttering a word, Chichi walked sadly behind him. She cast one sad last glance at all the others around her, who were looking at her leave with sad eyes. She hung her head and walked on silently.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
The whip lashed across 18's swollen and unprotected back, causing pain to rip through her body. Unwilling to give her owner the satisfaction of her cries of pain, 18 clenched her teeth together.  
  
~ I WILL NOT cry out! I WILL NOT! ~  
  
When her punishment was finally over, 18's back stung like crazy, and she could barely stand up from the pain.  
  
" That will teach you to be insolent towards me wench!" The angry Sayijin growled at her.  
  
Clenching her teeth to stop from responding, 18 held back her anger and listened to her 'master' speak.  
  
" You're being sold at the market today wench. I'm sick of your intolerance. Hopefully the next master you get will be able to beat respect into you!"  
  
A slight smirk settled on 18's beautiful features. ~ Finally, I'll be rid of this Baka! ~  
  
Pain suddenly traveled through 18 again as the Sayijin's fist slammed into her stomach. She let out a little gasp of pain, but then shut her mouth, unwilling to show weakness.  
  
" Don't think I didn't see that smirk!" The Sayijin sneered.  
  
18 had the urge to talk back, but her master cut her off.  
  
" Get moving now! You're leaving in two minutes for the capital city!"  
  
18 straightened herself up and walked behind her master, silently cursing him.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Bulma's anger started to boil. ~ Keep calm Bulma! Don't do anything that will get you killed! You're out of here in an hour! ~  
  
" Movie it slave! Get those boxes out of her now!" The female Sayijin screamed at Bulma.  
  
~ Kami damn witch! ~  
  
Bulma lifted one of the boxes and started to slowly down the hall. Suddenly, the weight of the boxes gave out from under her, and she toppled forward. She hit the ground, her chin bouncing painfully off the floor. The contents of the box clattered and rolled all over the hallway.  
  
Out of nowhere, a foot slammed into her side, sending her into a nearby wall. Her back hit the wall, sending shock waves of pain up her spine.  
  
" Stupid slave! I knew I never should have bought you! You're worthless! You piece of trash! It's a good thing that I'm selling you today or I'd kill you right here!" The angry Sayijin female shouted and stormed down the hall.  
Bulma, who still lay crumpled on the floor, moaned in pain and rolled on to her side.  
  
For the first time in about ten years, Bulma cried. She cried for her former planet, cried for her race and cried for herself.  
  
~ Stop it! Don't cry! You're leaving soon, and you never know, your next master might not be as tough. ~  
  
Bulma laughed out loud as the last thought entered her mind. ~ A nice Sayijin! Ha, that'll be the day! ~  
  
With tears of pain still brimming in her eyes, Bulma picked up the things that had scattered out of the box. By the time she was finished, it was time to leave for the slave market.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
On the high hill over looking the capital city, sat the royal palace.  
  
This was the home of the royal family and royal guards. The most powerful Sayijins alive lived there. In fact, the three most powerful were there. Kakkrot, the most powerful Sayijin, Prince Vegeta and Krillin. The three, weather or not they knew it, were best friends.  
  
That day, the three were assigned to retrieve new slaves for the palace. Grumbling replies, the three flew down to the slave market.  
  
Thus began the changing of history.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ AN- well there you go, I've finally updated! How long it will take me again, I have no clue. Maybe soon, maybe never. Anyway, if you liked it, please review, because just like everyone else, I just somehow wok faster with reviews! I wonder why? Anyway, Bai bai! ~ 


	3. Chapter 2

~ An- well, I'm back with a new chapter! Go me! Anyway, I'm glad all you people like this so far, and for the people who've already read it (minus the last two chapters) I would like to thank you for reviewing it again! It means a lot to me! Anyway, I'll shut up and let y'all read! ~  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own and never will  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When the wagon finally stopped moving, Chichi, along with a bunch of other weary looking slaves, were thrust roughly out into the street and into the lines of other slaves.  
  
A piece of paper with a number was plastered on to her back and she was pulled along until she reached a line that she was thrust into. She now stood between a little girl and a woman who looked about thirty.  
  
Chichi adverted her eyes to the ground, not wanting to see anything or anybody. She listened helplessly as a pair of Sayijin children taunted at her.  
  
She closed her eyes to try to block all the sounds out, but one voice, that she recognized so clearly, was heard over all the commotion.  
  
" LET ME GO! Get your hands off me!" the voice, a female's that was all too familiar, screamed.  
  
Chichi's head whipped up and her mouth dropped open in surprise. She definitely knew that voice! ~ But it can't be! ~  
  
" 18?" Chichi whispered, pinpointing where the voice was coming from and looking there with wide eyes. There her childhood friend stood, fighting to get loose of the hold two Sayijins had on her arms.  
  
" I said get away from me!" She screamed out angrily, getting loose of one and sending him falling into the crowd.  
  
Chichi blinked in amazement. Could this really be the little girl she used to play with on Earth? She looked the same, except taller.  
  
" 18!" Chichi called out, forgetting all about how they were in the slave market.  
  
18's head whipped up at the sound of her name. Her mouth fell open when she saw who had called out her name. It....couldn't....be.....  
  
" Chichi?" she gasped in amazement, and while the two Sayijins who had been holding her were starting to back off, she quickly moved towards Chichi.  
  
" Chichi?" she gasped in amazement when she was actually standing in front of the other girl, " is that you?"  
  
" Of course it is!" Chichi exclaimed and went to hug 18, but the ropes tied tightly around her wrists stopped her.  
  
" YOU TWO!" a loud and angry voice cried to them, " GET IN LINE NOW!"  
  
Without saying anything, the two reunited friends stood back in line, praying to Kami that this time  
  
Bulma arrived at the slave market five minutes she left from her former residence. Her old master, who was all but jumping to get rid of her, threw her into a line and got only five coins for her.  
  
~ Oh goodie, I'm only worth five coins. Damn, on rich I was like the richest five year old alive! ~  
  
When it was finally her turn to be auctioned off, Bulma held her head up high and wore an I'm-better-than-you-if-you-know-it-or-not, and she didn't even look at the crowd.  
  
She was sold in five minutes for a whole of twenty coins.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
When the three Sayijin males finally arrived at the slave market, Kakkrot and Krillin had gone off together to look around at the smaller auction stages while Prince Vegeta had gone to view the slaves for sale at the main stage.  
  
When he arrived, he saw two men, a four-year-old and a few teenagers sold before he actually saw anything that even caught his eye.  
  
On the platform stepped a beautiful young woman with cerulean blue hair that matched perfectly with her eyes. A look was plastered on her face that looked much like his own.  
  
The first bid went up for her in a matter of moments, five coins. Before Vegeta really understood what he was doing, he called out a bid for ten coins.  
  
The Sayijin who had put the first bid, turned back and glared at Vegeta, but the glare faded from his face when he realized who he was glaring at.  
  
Another bid was placed for fifteen coins and Vegeta raised it to twenty coins. He had no idea why the hell he was spending so much on a slave.  
  
The auctioneer declared that she was to be sold for twenty coins and Vegeta went to claim his new slave.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
While Vegeta was waiting for his new slave, Kakkrot and Krillin walked through the crowds, looking through the smaller stages.  
  
They walked on silently, seeing many strong looking slaves, but none that they were looking for.  
  
When they reached the last of the little stages, Kakkrot and Krillin were going to turn around, but something made Kakkrot stop dead in his tracks.  
  
She was being pulled up on to the stage by force. Her raven black hair was pulled up into a tight bun with two strands falling down along her ivory skin.  
  
Kakkrot stopped dead and stared up at the stage. ~ She's beautiful ~  
  
The first bid went up, then the second. Before long, the girl was up for twenty-five coins.  
  
~ I can't let her be sold! There's just something about her. What's wrong with me? ~ " Fifty coins!"  
  
There was silence among the crowd. At this slave market, o slave had ever been sold for more than twenty-five coins!  
  
Krillin looked at his friend, his mouth falling open in surprise.  
  
" Kakkrot! That was all the money you were giving!"  
  
" I know," Kakkrot said softly and handed the money over to the overseer.  
  
The girl was pulled off the stage and pushed in front of Kakkrot. Her head was cast downwards.  
  
" Wait!" a female's voice exploded from the crowd, and the next thing Kakkrot and Krillin knew, a tough looking human girl with short blond hair had run up beside their knew slave.  
  
" If you take her, you take me!" The blond female exclaimed.  
  
Kakkrot couldn't help but laugh. This had to be the bravest act from a human he had ever seen. " Fine, we need at least another slave anyway. Krillin nodded dumbly and handed over the pile of small coins he had in his pocket.  
  
They grabbed the two girls by the ropes tied to their wrists and started to take them away to where they were supposed to meet Vegeta.  
  
" C'mon," Kakkrot told Krillin, " we need to find Vegeta. Knowing him, he'll probably leave us here and go back to the palace without us,"  
  
Krillin didn't answer, he was too busy thinking about the pretty blond girl he had just bought.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Bulma had been roughly brought off stage and thrust in front of her new master. She let out a gasp of surprise when she realized WHO her new master was.  
  
~ Oh my Kami! Oh my Kami! I was bought by the damn Sayijin prince! Oh my Kami! ~  
  
With a grunt, the prince pulled on Bulma's chains and roughly pulled her out of the crowd.  
  
Pain shot up her wrists as she was pulled around, and the chains were too tight anyway. " You don't need to pull so damn hard!" Bulma muttered under her breath, but a little too loudly.  
  
Prince Vegeta whirled around to face her. " What did you say slave!?"  
  
Bulma suddenly felt really afraid, but instead of showing it, she let her pride kick in and spoke up. " I said that you didn't need to pull so hard on my chains! It's not like I'm going to try and run away! Kami! I'm not that stupid!"  
  
" Oh really," Vegeta mocked her with a glare, " your not stupid enough to run, but your stupid enough to talk back to the prince of Sayijins! You seem to be a real genius!"  
  
" Actually," she smirked, " I am. For your information, I was the smartest person on Earth, despite my age; I probably am here too,"  
  
" Is that so?" Vegeta returned her smirk with one of his own.  
  
" Of course it is! You see, I've got it all, looks and brains," Bulma replied smugly.  
  
Vegeta opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off as he heard Kakkrot's voice call his name. From the crowd, Kakkrot and Krillin emerged, hauling behind them two new slave girls.  
  
" Vegeta!" Kakkrot exclaimed happily, " We thought you might have already left without us!"  
  
Vegeta mumbled something sarcastic under his breath.  
  
" Oh my Kami!" the two slaves Kakkrot and Krillin had cried, " Bulma!"  
  
The blue haired girl looked up at the other two and her mouth dropped open. " Chichi? 18?"  
  
The three Sayijins blinked in confusion as the three girls ran to each other and started talking wildly all at once.  
  
" Ummm.." Kakkrot started, looking at the three humans oddly, " we have to get back,"  
  
" Oh," Chichi said, and then looked suddenly fearful, " please don't hurt us! We..didn't mean to make you wait!"  
  
Kakkrot just smiled and without a word, picked Chichi off her feet and started to fly off to the palace, with Chichi's panicked cries following.  
  
18 and Bulma looked at the remaining two Sayijins expectantly.  
  
" You realize we can't fly either,"  
  
With a growl, Vegeta grabbed and lifted Bulma and sped off towards the palace so fast that Bulma's scream had already faded into the distance.  
  
" Well?" 18 asked Krillin.  
  
With a huge blush, Krillin picked up the girl, who was by far taller than him and flew towards the palace.  
  
~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ AN- well, there you go! Ta da! Anyway, I don't have a clue as to when I'll be able to get the next chapter out, cuz I haven't a clue what my schedule will be like! Seriously, as much as I hate it when it does, life always messes up my writing schedule! Anyway, review please! Good or bad! ~  
  
. 


	4. Chapter 3

~ An- Hey hey all! So, it's been awhile! I would like to BEG you all to forgive me in my tardiness of updating. I have had NO time to type this up! The only reason I can now is that it is my March break! Anyway, please don't expect another update until ATLEAST the second week of April. I'm in my school musical and we have practice EVERY and I mean every, day! And the week after the musical, I have my midterms...so I'll be busy for about a month. Also, a few of you have commented on how wimpy (for lack of a better word) I have made Chichi in this story. I totally admire Chichi and think she is one of the strongest female characters in DBZ, and I apologize if I made her a little...wimpy in this. My view was that for this story, she would have realized from a young age, that if she just did what she was told, she wouldn't be hurt. That's really the reason I made her 'wimpy'...and again, sorry if there are some of you who don't like that!  
  
Anyway, on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer- don't own and never will  
  
Chapter three  
  
Kakkrot arrived with Chichi still in his arms moments after taking off, and Vegeta and Krillin, carrying Bulma and 18, arrived only seconds after him.  
  
Vegeta abruptly dropped Bulma to the hard ground and stalked off down on of the castle hallways. Before he had disappeared into the shadows of the horribly lit hallway, Vegeta had instructed Kakkrot and Krillin to show the 'wenches' to the slave room.  
  
"That stupid...!" Bulma started to fume quietly.  
  
"He's always like that," Krillin replied off handily, after hearing Bulma's quiet and unflattering words towards the Sayijin prince.  
  
Bulma was silent for a moment, waiting for the Sayijin to turn and A, hit her, or B, scream at her. She was in utter shock when Krillin did neither.  
  
~ Why...why isn't he yelling at her or something? She just insulted the prince! ~ Chichi thought as she eyed the two Sayijins with surprised eyes. It seemed as though they didn't care that a slave had spoken ill of their prince.  
  
"Come on," Kakkrot told them simply, waving his hand in the direction he and Krillin started to walk in. Chichi, Bulma and 18 followed quietly behind.  
  
The two Sayijins lead them down a staircase that spiraled down to the very bottom of the large palace. Then, on the bottom, they were led down a dark and dreary hallway that led to a use oak door.  
  
"This is the slave room," Krillin told them when they arrived, " it's where you'll...live. There should be some other slave who will explain your duties to you later. But right now, I'll tell you this. Don't get pushy with anyone in this palace. You might have been able to get away with it at your former residences, but here you'll be killed on the spot,"  
  
"We have to go," Kakkrot now spoke, more to Krillin than to the three girls, "we have training. You three can just stay in this room for today, but tomorrow you'll have to work,"  
  
Without another word, Kakkrot and Krillin turned and left the three humans. Once they were out of sight, the three wordlessly turned and pushed open the door to their new 'home'.  
  
The room itself was huge, but it was littered with so many small blankets and bundles of clothes, that you could barely see the gray floor. There was absolutely no furniture in the room, and every thing was dull, hard gray.  
  
They sat down quietly on one of the few clean looking blankets. All at once, the three started to fire questions at each other.  
  
"What happened?!" "Where have been?!" "How was it there?!" "Was it really bad?!" "Have you seen anyone else we knew?!" "What about my brother?!"  
  
The questions all were fired at once, so only gibberish could be heard.  
  
"Guys! Guys!" 18 exclaimed, holding up her hands singling stop, " We'll never get a word in if we don't talk at separate times!"  
  
The three burst out laughing and stopped only when the door to the room opened. In stepped a short, young looking human. He had brown hair and had dirty skin and clothes.  
  
"Hi," he spoke dully, no emotion showing in his voice nor face, " are you the three new slaves,"  
  
"Yes," Chichi spoke, her voice a little uncertain, "and you are?"  
  
"My name's Ryan, I'm a slave too. Two of the royal guards ordered me to come and tell you your routines. One of you will have to rise before sunrise every day to cook, because the old cook was whipped to death. Everyone else will rise at daybreak and help clean up with dishes. You are not to leave this room after nightfall or before dawn. If you are caught, you'll most likely be killed. Anyway, each of you will do whatever chores are assigned to you during the morning, and the three of you are assigned as personal attendants after lunch. You, the blonde, have Krillin, a royal guard. The blue haired chick has prince Vegeta and the other one gets Kakkrot who is also a royal guard. Remember, just do what you're told and you might survive,"  
  
With that, the boy got up and left the room, leaving the three girls alone.  
  
"Welcome to hell," 18 muttered just loudly for the others to hear.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Kakkrot and Krillin walked down the giant corridor and into the training room.  
  
Vegeta was already there, shooting off Ki blasts at the poor far wall.  
  
~ Poor wall ~ Kakkrot thought with a smirk "Hey Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta looked up with a Ki blast still in his hand, which he then fired at Kakkrot and Krillin.  
  
Kakkrot let out a loud laugh and batted the blast away like you would a fly.  
  
"Kakkrot! You, me spar now!" Vegeta commanded and fell into a fighting stance.  
  
Krillin moved out of the way and waited for the fighting to begin. Too bad he didn't have any popcorn.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
The rest of the day wore on and soon it was nightfall.  
  
The other slaves entered to room and glumly greeted Chichi, Bulma and 18. At around Ten, when the sky was completely black and a dark crescent moon hung low in the star filled sky, sending beams of moonlight through the top of an open window. The three girls went to sleep, expecting a hard day in front of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ An- well, there it is, another chapter! Remember, I won't be able to update until April! Anyway, please review...and kindly if at all possible! Much love! ~ 


	5. Chapter 4

An- I am so sorry that it has taken this long for me to update! But believe me, some very unfortunate events have happened to me within the last few weeks, one of them being almost failing French, and I have found myself with far more important things to worry about. I feel really bad about not updating, but when it came down to fanfiction vs. passing French, I chose passing French. Again, I apologize for taking so long, and I hope to be able to update far quicker in the future.   
  
Disclaimer- Still do not own  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Chichi felt herself falling from sleep by a pair of hands. Her raven eyes slowly opened, and she found Bulma and 18 above her.  
  
"What do you want?" Chichi growled, trying to roll back over and fall asleep again.  
  
"Chichi get up!" Bulma snapped.  
  
"What time is it?!" Chichi sat up and glared at Bulma, wondering why it was still so dark in the room.  
  
"Just before dawn," 18 replied.  
  
"Then why the hell are you waking me up!" Chichi grumbled and lay back down, closing her eyes.  
  
"Get up you dummy," Bulma gave an exasperated sigh, "remember, you have to get up and cook breakfast!"  
  
"Why in the name of Kami do I have to make the damn food?!" Chichi whined, sitting back up and giving both her friends annoyed glares.  
  
"Because," 18 answered with a shrug, "you're the only one who can actually cook anything that is remotely edible,"  
  
Chichi growled and pushed the ratty blanket off her legs. "Fine, but you're coming too! If I have to get up at this ungodly hour, so are you two!"  
  
Bulma and 18 just nodded tiredly and helped Chichi to her feet. They were too tried to fight back or even care.  
  
Slowly, they made their way through the empty hallways. The three looked around in slow wonder to the elegance of the palace. None of them had ever been in a palace before...  
  
They walked up to the second floor, where the kitchen and dining hall were located.  
  
When they arrived, Chichi took one glance around the kitchen and then turned around to give instructions to Bulma and 18.  
  
"Ok, 18...someone said there'd be a list of what I'm supposed to make go and find that. And Bulma, start getting...or finding pots and pans. I'll find where they keep the cooking materials,"  
  
After about ten minutes, all of Chichi's instructions were met. Chichi grabbed the list from Bulma and started to read it.  
  
"Ok..." Chichi mumbled to herself, "let's see..." her eyes suddenly widened, "Oh My Kami!" she cried, "We'll never get all this cooked in just an hour! This is way too much!"  
  
"Let me see," 18 said, grabbing the list from Chichi. After skimming the list quickly, she spoke "We're so dead!"  
  
"Well," Bulma declared and stuck the list over the stove, "standing here and worrying won't get anything done any faster!"  
  
The other two nodded slowly and started working. Chichi started to gather up whatever was needed to bake, while Bulma and 18 did whatever Chichi told them too.  
  
After just over fifty minutes, the food was all cooked. None of the girls could understand how they could have finished that much food in under an hour, but they had. Karma must have been on their side this time.  
  
"Why in the name of Kami do Sayijins have to eat so freaking much!?" complained Bulma as she placed some plates on a tray that she was preparing to take out into the dining hall.  
  
Suddenly, the doors that lead into the dining hall opened, and another slave made her way into the kitchen. She announced that it was time to serve.  
  
"Bulma, you bring the food into the royal dining room, and Chichi and me will serve the guards,"  
  
Bulma nodded quickly and grabbed the tray she had been preparing and pushed open the door leading into the royal dining room.  
  
She cast her head down towards the floor and slowly walked towards the table.  
  
Ok Bulma, just put the tray down on he table and leave.   
Bulma gently placed that tray on the table and started to walk away, but she suddenly felt as though a pair of eyes were on her. A small shiver traveled up her spine and she slowly lifted her eyes off the floor.  
  
When she saw whom it was that was staring at her, Bulma just wished she had left her eyes on the floor. It was prince Vegeta.  
  
Bulma hurried out of the dining hall and back into the kitchen where she impatiently waited for Chichi and 18 to return.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Kakkrot eagerly waited at the guard's table for breakfast.  
  
The doors swung open and in walked Chichi and 18 walked in, carrying trays of food.  
  
Without even realizing it for a few moments, Kakkrot found himself staring at the beautiful slave girl (Chichi). When he finally did realize that he was staring, he couldn't help the thoughts of her from running through his mind.  
  
Kami, if only she was a Sayijin...I'd defiantly ask her to become my mate...WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!   
  
"Kakkrot! Wake up!" suddenly his father's voice broke him out of his thoughts.  
  
"What?" Kakkrot asked, shaking off the rest of his thoughts and turning his attention back to his father.  
  
"Have you even been paying attention?!" Bardock demanded, sending a stone cold glare at his youngest son.  
  
"Father, you know Kakkrot," Raditz simply stated, smirking a little at his little brother, "if there's food around, that's all he thinks about!"  
  
Kakkrot tried to laugh, but is thoughts were drawn back to the slave girl as soon as his brother stopped talking. He was yet again staring.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
She could feel his eyes on her, and this fact only made Chichi more nervous than she already was. Chichi tried to keep her calm, but the feeling of being watched had always made her uncomfortable, and for some reason, it was worse right now.  
  
She almost tripped twice and bumped into 18 about a dozen times. Chichi couldn't understand why she was so uncomfortable! And by the way 18 kept sending her glares every time she almost messed up; Chichi could tell the other girl was getting pissed at her.  
  
Finally, when the food was served, Chichi hurried out of the room as fast as possible. Once she had closed the door of the kitchen, she leaned back against the doorframe and took a deep and calming breath. Why had she been so freaked out?!  
  
The door flew open and in stormed 18. Glaring at Chichi, she started to fume at her. "What the hell is your problem!? If you had screwed up any more Kami knows we both would have been punished for it!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Chichi spoke quietly, casting her eyes to the floor.  
  
18 had balled her fists and was very, very close to hitting Chichi, and she probably would have, if it had not been for Bulma, who had finally rejoined them.  
  
"Come on you two," Bulma spoke, not noticing the tension that was there, "let's get these dishes done. Some one else will be in later to do the other ones,"  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Chichi made her way quietly down the hall into the laundry room. It was a huge room, with piles of clothing and only a few wash bins filled with soapy water. Her 'duty' for the rest of the morning was to wash clothes.  
  
She couldn't help but snicker a little. 18 was stuck in the garden and Bulma had been put to work fixing various odds and ends in the science labs. In Chichi's point of view, she had gotten the easiest thing to do.  
  
Better get started, Chichi thought to herself as she grabbed some garments and sat down beside a wash bin, the last thing I want is to be whipped for not working   
  
Chichi started to work.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
18 had just about had enough. The other lave she had been forced to work with, would not stop hitting on her. And because the Overseer found this so amusing, he would not stop him either.  
  
Kami damn! Why can't they just let me be! DAMN! Why doesn't that stupid Overseer do something!   
  
18 stood up abruptly and carried a very heavy basket of weeds over to the deep ditch.  
  
I swear, if they so much as say another word to me, I'll kill them!   
  
18 returned and again started to fiercely pull weeds out of the soft soil. When one of the stupid idiots had a nerve to put his arm around her shoulders, 18 lost it.  
  
"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!!" she screamed angrily and brought her knee up into the guy's stomach. He groaned and stumbled backwards some.  
  
Suddenly, the overseer appeared and grabbed 18 by the wrists. " You're going to be whipped for that!" he sneered.  
  
18 couldn't help but laugh, "It wont be the first time,"  
  
She was shoved down forcefully and then suddenly, stabs of pain shot through her back. Like every other time, she would not let any cries pass from her mouth. I WILL NOT cry out!   
  
After twenty lashes, the overseer let 18 stand. She could feel the blood seeping down her stinging back and it hurt like hell. She felt wobbly on her feet, and knew if she stood up for much longer, she'd fall down.  
  
Suddenly, she was thrust in front of another slave. "Take her to medical!" The overseer commanded, "Get her back wrapped and bring her back!"  
  
"Yes master," the other slave nodded, grabbed hold of 18 and pulled her away.  
  
After around ten minutes, they reached medical. The other slave waited patiently as someone wrapped 18's bleeding and swollen back in a thick cloth.  
  
After she had been bought back, at least one good thing had come out of her outburst. At least now the guys who had been hitting on her before stayed as far away as possible.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
It was lunch. Chichi, 18 and Bulma all met in the kitchen and greedily ate the little food they were given while sitting in the corner on the cold, hard floor.  
  
"You got whipped already?!" Bulma exclaimed, "You haven't even been here a day!"  
  
18 just smirked lightly. "I'm not cut out for slavery...I have too big of a mouth,"  
  
Chichi shook her head a bit. Her friend was right; she was not cut out to be a slave. But then again, Chichi didn't think any of them were cut out for it.  
  
Suddenly they were told they had to leave and get back to their work.  
  
Here we go again... Chichi thought mournfully as she exited the room.

. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
An- Well there's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Hopefully I'll be able to update quicker, but I will not make any promises, cuz I still have to keep my French mark up... but anyway, please press the purple button below and leave me a review! Rock on!


	6. Chapter 5: The Prophecy

An- Well, look I updated really quick! It's like a miracle!! LOL! So...I'll just shut up and let y'all read!   
  
Chapter 5: The prophecy  
  
High above Vegeta-sei's atmosphere, an enormous space ship lay waiting. A small pod entered the docking board. A male Sayijin warrior stepped out form the pod and out into the ship. This Sayijin was a traitor. A high ranking member of the royal guard, who brought all the Sayijins' secrets to the Sayijins' worst enemy, Frezia.  
  
The Sayijin was none other than Raditz, so of Bardock and brother of Kakkrot. He sold out his own race in the hope that when Frezia destroyed them, he would be spared.  
  
Raditz walked down the long corridors until he reached the main hall. He walked in and bowed courteously in front of Frezia, despite the fact he hated to do so.  
  
"What is that fool King Vegeta planning now?" Frezia asked impatiently.  
  
"He plans an attack on your ship, as soon as he can locate it,"  
  
The Iceijin laughed a sinister laugh in his no-tone voice. "Well, I don't think the monkey king will have the chance,"  
  
Raditz looked at him with a puzzled expression.  
  
Frezia laughed again "In precisely one weeks time, I'm going to blow that pitiful excuse of a planet to dust, along with all the Sayijins and whoever else may be on it!"  
  
There was a period of silence, and then Raditz finally found the nerve to speak. "What about the prophecy?"  
  
Anger flashed across Frezia's features when the Sayijin spoke those words. "That stupid Sayijin legend is only that, a legend! No legendaries and no goddesses will come to save the Kami damned planet!"  
  
Raditz was so surprised by this outburst, that he took an involuntary step backwards.  
  
"And now I believe it is time for you to die," Frezia spoke coldly.  
  
"But Lord Frezia!" Raditz cried in horror, "I have served you loyally!"  
  
"What's to stop you from running back to your king and telling him my plans?" Frezia laughed and shot off a beam of energy.  
  
The beam of light hit Raditz Square in the chest, passing through him. Minutes later, the Sayijin died, cursing himself for trusting Frezia and praying that the prophecy was true.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
At the moment the Sayijin traitor took his last breath in this world, in a dark cave within the very depths of Vegeta-sei, a small blood red ruby upon an alter of stone, started to glow.  
  
Inscripted upon the jewel in letters too small for the naked eye to see, was an ancient Sayijin prophecy that had been passed down by generation to generation, even though it was only thought to be a story.  
  
In the darkness of all evil, a plan of destruction will be formed.  
A traitor of his own race will fall, and in the midst of seven simple  
Days, chaos will be spread all across the land.  
On the seventh day, when the evil shall come, three legendaries will emerge  
To fight, but alone they shall fail. In the midst of defeat, the three goddesses  
Of the Sayijins will appear, each hidden within the body of a mortal.  
The elements of Fire, Water and Earth will  
fight.  
Together, the goddesses and legendaries will fight and triumph. A new  
  
way will be brought to the people. Everything shall be changed known  
to the great Sayijin race   
  
The ruby grew brighter with every passing second. The cave lit up with the beautiful red light form the jewel. Seven days is all it would take for the prophecy to come true, for with the death of the traitor, the prophecy was set into motion.  
  
.......................................................  
  
An- Yes it was short, but oh well...it's awfully important. So I'll try to update as soon as possible, hopefully within the next week! So yeah, please review and all! 


	7. Chapter 6

An- Hey hey! Here's yet another chapter at a remotely quick speed! Rock on me! Enjoy!   
  
Chapter 6  
  
The day was hell, just as Chichi had figured it would be. By the time the sun had set, Chichi just wished she could kill herself so she wouldn't have to go through it again. She couldn't help but keep the thoughts of " Is this all that my life will be like forever?" from running through her mind.  
  
But she wasn't the only one who had a horrible day...so did Bulma and 18.  
  
18 had yet again gotten herself into the situation where she was whipped again...and again. By the time the day had been over, she was limping a little. "Some stupid Sayijin was sparing with the guard I had to serve, Krillin and the other guard didn't like my 'kind' words. So obviously, I got whipped...one good thing happened. Krillin beat the hell outta the asshole who beat me...you know, I really have to learn to keep my mouth shut..."  
  
Bulma had looked close to tears as she had recalled what had happened to her. "I have to build a machine that can magnify gravity! Can you believe that!? And to make it all even so much better, I have to have it done by the end of the ay tomorrow! Oh, and when I said there was no way in hell that I could do it done in a day, that stupid asshole prince hit me! Kami did it ever hurt...and he didn't even try to hurt me! I get excused from all of my other duties tomorrow, but I just won't have the time to build a machine that will alter gravity in one day! It'll take me at least a week to dry out the plans! I'm so dead!"  
  
"Come on Bulma, if anyone can pull that off, you can! Look we still have some time before we're forced to shut up...me and Chi can try to help you come up with a plan. We're by far not as smart as you, but we can help..."  
  
"I guess we can try, but my Kami, it's by theory impossible to alter the gravity in one building the way he wants to!"  
  
"Well let's just see what we can think up..." Chichi suggested and the trio went into some serious thinking.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
After about an hour, the three had thrown together an almost decent plan.  
  
"That'll work, but we still need to figure out a way to build the main clip..." Bulma sighed with exasperation.  
  
"Well we could..." 18 interjected, "..." ( AN- Ok, I am not so not getting into all of the math/science/ physics stuff, because I don't understand it and I really don't want some genius person to read this and be all mad because I explained it all wrong. So basically, the three finally figure this out )  
  
"That's it!" Bulma exclaimed with a small laugh, "This might actually work! Now all I have to worry about it building the damn thing!"  
  
"Good for you," Chichi yawned, "but now can we go to sleep? Unlike you, I have to get up early again and cook for a large amount of Sayijins...and you all know how grumpy I get in the morning..."  
  
"We noticed that this morning," 18 mumbled quietly, but not quietly enough, because next thing she knew, Chichi's shoe was flying at her head.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
_"The goddess of fire along with those of Water and Earth shall awaken and fight for those who were once their enemies." A silky voice was echoing all around her. "The Sayijin goddesses will come only when death has already taken the lives of many mortals. Fire shall be yours...fire...fire...fire..."   
_  
Chichi's eyes instantly shot open as the dream started to fade from her mind. She sat bolt upright and looked around her surroundings with wide eyes. That dream had been so...odd. There was something about it...  
  
After a few minutes of trying, Chichi was still restless and could not fall back into the land of dreams. Chichi rose to her feet and slowly walked out into the hallway, forgetting completely that she could be a lot of trouble for being out of the slave quarters. Something just seemed to be pulling her farther and farther away from the slave room and into the heart of the castle.  
  
Unknown to Chichi, someone else was also being pulled towards her by some unseen force.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
_"Three legendaries will arise to destroy the evil, but alone they shall fail," a smooth voice spoke to Kakkrot in the darkness, "The three Sayijin goddesses of Water, Fire and Earth will come fourth from the bodies of three mortal females. You, great Sayijin warrior, must protect she of fire, for without the strength you shall offer her, she cannot come to her destiny. She will need you to survive," The voice faded into the darkness, leaving Kakkrot speechless..._  
  
Kakkrot woke with quite a start, wondering what the hell that had been. Despite the fact the dream had not been THAT strange, it left him with a strange and alien feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Without even realizing what he was doing, he arose and started to aimlessly wander the corridors. He continued until he suddenly heard soft footsteps traveling towards him. Kakkrot stopped and listened, wondering whom else could be out at this hour.  
  
He went around a corner and was surprised to when he found Chichi, the slave he had bought walking through the hallways, a blank and dazed look upon her beautiful face.  
  
Chichi stumbled on her feet and started to pitch forward, but without a moment's hesitation, rushed forward to catch her.  
  
Chichi gasped and was thrown out of the daze that had brought her out into the hall when she felt two strong arms catch her fall. What happened? She asked herself with a small shake of her head, Where am I? And who caught me...  
  
Chichi let her raven eyes wander up into the face of whoever had caught her. A small smile started to form on her face when she saw it was Kakkrot, but the realization hit her like a title wave that a Sayijin had caught her where she was not supposed to be.  
  
"Oh Kami, please forgive me master!" Chichi whispered, fear dripping off every word she spoke, "please...please don't hurt me..." Please, please don't let him hurt me! Oh Kami, please just let him make me return to the room! Please don't hurt me...  
  
"It's Ok," Kakkrot whispered softly, much to Chichi's surprise, " It's a stupid rule anyway. Chichi, you don't have to fear me...I would never hurt you..."  
  
Chichi looked at him in pure shock and wonder. She could not believe that a Sayijin was telling her all this...  
  
Gently, Kakkrot put Chichi back upon her feet. "You better get back to your room. Just because I don't care, doesn't mean that if someone else were to find you, they wouldn't. I'm most likely the only person who will let you go,"  
  
"Thank you," Chichi whispered, but instead of returning to the slave quarters, stood exactly where she was, unable to move.  
  
A strange and new feeling had settled over them both. The next thing they knew, their lips had met in a very passionate kiss.  
  
...............................................................................  
  
An- Well, there's chapter 6...I'll try to get 7 up soon too! Please review please! Peace out! 


	8. Chapter 7

An- Well, here I am again! LOL! Just to tell you all, I'm going away to camp for six weeks this summer, so that' why I've been updating so quickly...I would really love to have this finished before I leave, and considering the story itself is already written (has been for a while) in my little green folder and all I have to do is type it up, I believe I can have this story done before I go away...so yeah...anyway, on to the chapter! Oh, and since Fanfiction took away the little signs I use to indicate when someone is thinking, I am now using ' ' to indicate thought. So in other word, if there is only one quotation mark ( ' ) that means it's thoughts! Rock on!   
  
Chapter 7  
  
_ "You must protect her, mighty prince of Sayijins" A cool, soft voice spoke to Vegeta through the darkness, "Even if your pride forces you to think other wise, you will love her. The goddess of water will need you...need your love and strength before the goddess can be delivered from her mortal form"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Vegeta shouted out into the darkness, "What goddess of water?!"  
  
"Vegeta," the voice continued, "Heed my words, you will love her...and you will also need her to reach legendary,"  
  
Vegeta was about to ask another question, when all around him bright light exploded..._  
  
Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he sat straight up. He looked all around him in a confused manner, as in trying to figure out exactly where he was. He was no longer in the dark place (where ever that had been), but in his own bed, in his own room.  
  
"What the hell? Stupid dream!"  
  
Feeling like he had to hit something, Vegeta got up and pulled on his training clothes, for he was heading the training grounds.  
  
He was walking through the hallways, almost to his destination, when he stepped around a corner and found something that made him stop dead in his tracks.  
  
Standing there in front of him was Kakkrot, his best friend (Not that he would EVER admit it) and one of the slave girls they had bought the other day, locked in a very deep and passionate kiss.  
  
He stood there frozen for seconds, a million thoughts running through his mind. Anger the most dominant.  
  
"KAKKROT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
Kakkrot and Chichi broke apart suddenly and abruptly and looked directly at him. A look of horror crossed Kakkrot's face and Chichi looked like she was going to faint from seeing the prince. Kakkrot pushed Chichi behind protectively.  
"I asked you a question!" Vegeta roared, clenching his fists, "What the HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
"Vegeta...I...we..." Kakkrot stammered, trying to find the words to explain all this, but there were none. From behind him, Chichi gave a small whimper of fear.  
  
"It looks to me," Vegeta growled, bringing his voice down to just above a harsh whisper and using his commanding tone, "that you were kissing that slave. Explain NOW!"  
  
Kakkrot took a deep and didn't speak for a few moments. He glanced back over his shoulder to look at Chichi before he turned back and looked at Vegeta, his face calm now.  
  
"I love her Vegeta,"  
  
Vegeta's mouth damn near hit the floor when those words passed from Kakkrot's lips and a loud, surprised gasp came from behind Kakkrot where Chichi stood.  
  
Chichi moved out from behind him, looking surprised, shocked and pleased all at the same time. She couldn't believe all of this...  
  
"You...you love me?" she asked quietly, looking up at him, her raven eyes shining.  
  
A very goofy, classic Kakkrot grin appeared across his face "Yeah Chichi, I do. You might think I'm crazy; I met you only days ago...but I know in my heart I love you. I love you more than words can describe. I don't give a damn if you're Sayijin of slave...I love you,"  
  
Chichi looked up and felt tears start to form in her eyes. It felt like she had suddenly started to spiral down a dark tunnel...it was like she was falling and the ground was nowhere in sight. She felt so confused...but this confusion felt so damn good...  
  
"Good," she replied, "Because I think I'm in love with you too..."  
  
Kakkrot swore his heart would have exploded from joy once she said those words. He had never remembered being as happy as he was at this very moment. That happiness died once he remembered that Vegeta was still standing there.  
  
Kakkrot turned his attention back to his prince. "Please Vegeta," he asked, his voice somewhere between pleading and begging, "Please don't hurt her...I don't care what punishment you give me, but please just don't hurt Chichi,"  
  
Vegeta growled but didn't speak.  
  
"If you're my friend Vegeta," Kakkrot continued, "you'll do this for me..."  
  
Vegeta glared at Kakkrot and then at Chichi, but didn't reply.  
  
After a few seconds of silence, Vegeta finally spoke "Fine Kakkrot, I won't touch the slave, or even you, but you know as well as I do that if anyone else, minus that bald moron, sees you two together, you'll both be killed," Vegeta brushed past them and continued his way to the training grounds...needing to it something even more now than before.  
  
After a door was heard slamming from somewhere down the corridor, the two lovers turned to face each other.  
  
"You should go back to the slave room Chichi; Vegeta's right...if anyone else had caught us together, we'd both probably be dead by now. The only reason we're not is Vegeta's my friend, weather he'll admit it or not," Kakkrot said the last part with a half smile.  
  
"Goodnight Kakkrot," Chichi told him, going up on her tip toes and giving him a quick kiss, "I love you..." those words felt so foreign to her, but so...right if she was telling it to him...  
  
Kakkrot smiled warmly at her as she turned away "I love you too,"  
  
She hurried down the hall and then once her small form was gone from his sight, Kakkrot turned and started to make his own way back to his own room.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Bulma stirred restlessly in her sleep. Like Chichi, Kakkrot and Vegeta, she was having one of those strange dreams...  
  
_ "One of water, you shall fight beside your fellow sisters and the legendaries. To defeat your enemy, the one of evil, you must learn to love the one who will seem to torment your soul. This task may seem impossible, and even though it will not seem so, he shall love you too. Do not forget this, or you shall not triumph..."_  
  
Bulma jerked awake and found herself in the middle of a dead sweat and panting heavily. That dream had been so...strange, for lack of a better word.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes, trying to sleep again. This task turned out to be impossible, because her thoughts were running through her head a mile a minute.  
  
' He who loves you..." Bulma mused to herself, ' But also torments your soul...' suddenly, a picture of none other than the Sayijin prince flashed into her mind.  
  
'What the hell!' she screamed in her mind, ' Where the HELL did that come from?!'  
  
With a shake of her head, Bulma opened her eyes and sat up on the hard round. That was...odd...why the hell would she think of the prince of the empire who took over her people, when she thought about love...?  
  
Bulma's attention was drawn to 18, who was still sleeping, but turning slightly in a restless manner. When she looked over to where Chichi should have been, a gasp escaped from her lips.  
  
Chichi was gone.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
_"Earth Goddess, you must not fight the feelings that will soon take your heart," a soft voice spoke to 18, who was confused as hell, "You must rise from your mortal form to defeat that of evil...and you shall not find the power if you cannot come to terms with your emotions. To change the ways of your so-called enemies, you will have to fight beside those you think you hate..."  
_  
18 felt herself being pulled out of the land of dreams by the force of someone shaking her. Her eyes opened groggily and when they were focused, she found Bulma leaning above her, the other woman's face looking horrified.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" 18 growled angrily at the other woman, attempting to roll back over on her side and go back to sleep.  
  
"Chichi!" Bulma cried out, her voice on the verge of shrill, "She'd gone! 18, Chichi is gone!"  
  
"What?!" that caused 18 to sit straight up and face the other, " Where is she?!"  
  
"I don't know!" Bulma cried, "What if someone took her?!"  
  
That possibility 18 didn't even want to think about. She didn't even want to think what would happen to Chichi if she had been...  
  
"Come on! We have to find her!"  
  
"Find who?" a soft and familiar voice asked from behind them.  
  
18 and Bulma whipped around to find Chichi standing in the open doorway, leaning somewhat against the door frame, a dreamy look plastered all over her beautiful face.  
  
"Where the hell were you?!" 18 demanded as Chichi made her way into the room and by her two friends.  
  
Chichi just gave a little sigh and smiled a bit, not answering.  
  
"Well," Bulma insisted, wondering what could have happened to make Chichi act so...differently, "What happened?!"  
  
"He said he loved me..." Chichi whispered softly in a magical voice...she seemed to be in her own little world, barely realizing that Bulma and 18 were there.  
  
"WHAT!?" both others cried, louder than they had meant to. They both looked at each other, eyes wide and mouths hanging open...that was DEFINALTY NOT what they had expected to hear!  
  
"Well," Chichi continued with a smile, "I had this weird dream and I was walking around the halls, and I sort of...well I fell into him. Then we kissed...and he told me he loved me...Kakkrot told me he loved me...and I love him too..."  
  
18 and Bulma looked at Chichi with more surprise then they had ever experienced before. A Sayijin...a bloody SAYIJIN had told Chichi that he loved her...Oh My Kami!  
  
"Wha..." Bulma started to say, but Chichi cut her off.  
  
"Please not now..." Chichi yawned, "I'm so tired...all I want to do is sleep...can we talk about this tomorrow?"  
  
Bulma and 18 nodded dumbly and watched as Chichi lay down and closed her eyes. The other two girls looked at each other in shock...  
  
. . . . . . .  
  
_ "Three legendaries will arise, but alone they shall fail. Only if the three goddesses fight shall this battle be one. You must help and save the one of Earth...despite what it seems, she will need you..."  
_  
Krillin woke up suddenly as the sound of someone banging heavily on his door reached his ears. Shaking off the weird feeling that the dream left in the pit of his stomach and the back of his mind, he rose and answered the door.  
  
It was, by somewhat of no surprise, Kakkrot. Of course it was him...he was the only one who would wake someone up at this late an hour...  
"Hey Krillin," Kakkrot spoke, sporting his usual goofy grin.  
  
"Kakkrot you moron! Why in the name of Kami are you waking me up at this awful hour! It's too damn early to be up! Go back to your room and let me sleep!"  
  
"I...Ummm...need to talk to you..."  
  
"Can't it wait?" Krillin moaned, "I mean, what's so important that it can't wait until morning..."  
  
"It's about..." Kakkrot looked sheepish all of the sudden, "a girl...."  
  
Krillin couldn't believe his ears. Kakkrot was asking advice about girls?! What the hell?! There was a first...  
  
"Ok," Krillin sighed, knowing that there was no way he was going to turn Kakkrot away and moving aside so he could come inside, "So, who's the lucky Sayijin?"  
  
"Well..." Kakkrot's voice trailed off a bit, "she's NOT a Sayijin..."  
  
"What?!" Krillin cried, looking at his friend with wide eyes. THAT he was not expecting!  
  
"Shh! Kami Krillin, you don't have to yell!"  
  
"Well!" Krillin brought his voice down, but it still held the same shocked and surprise, "Who the hell is she?!"  
  
"Chichi..." Kakkrot smiled just recalling her name.  
  
Krillin couldn't help but let his surprise die and laugh at the goofy look Kakkrot had on his face when he had said her name. It made sense actually...the look Kakkrot had gotten on his face every time he saw the girl had been quite the indicator that he had feelings for her...and it was just like Kakkrot to do something stupid...like falling in love with a slave...  
  
"Just make sure Vegeta doesn't find out..." Krillin shuddered at the mere thought of Vegeta's potential anger in that situation.  
  
"Yeah...he already knows...he walked in on the two of us kissing..."  
  
"And you're both still ALIVE?!" Krillin felt his initial surprise return, "Man, Vegeta must be in a good mood or you're the luckiest Sayijin alive! I mean a slave..."  
  
"But I don't think I'm the only one...am I?" Kakkrot asked, looking at Krillin with a tiny knowing smirk.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Krillin asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.  
  
"I've seen the way you look at 18...it's the same way I know I look at Chichi. So come on Krillin, I'm not the only one who fell for a slave, am I?"  
  
Krillin stared at Kakkrot in complete surprise! How the hell! Kakkrot could be such an idiot at times, but how the hell was he so good at picking up at other's emotions!  
  
Krillin felt himself blush a little...he had been thinking about the blonde slave a LOT over the past few days...and....  
  
"Well...." Krillin started to speak, but found himself stumbling over words...  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"I...like her..." Krillin confessed, growing redder by the second, "a lot..."  
  
"Maybe you should tell her that," Kakkrot told him simply, "Slave or not, if you love someone you should be with them, don't you think?"  
  
Without even another word, Kakkrot turned, opened the door and walked away, leaving Krillin to stand there gaping.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Far away, deep within a cave, a low hum started to sound and the glow of the magical jewel grew brighter.  
  
Only six days until the destinies of six mortals...three Sayijins and three Humans, would be fulfilled.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
An- Well, there you go! Another chapter done! For the reviewers who asked for a long chapter, there you have it! LOL! Anyway...there's chapter 7...hope to be out with 8 soon! Review and all! Bai Bai 


	9. Chapter 8

An- well here I am, back again! Sorry it took me a little longer to update, but as most of you fellow unlucky high schools students know, it's exam time...and that takes away about 99.9% of your time...so updating was not an option! But on a happier note...SUMMER VACATION HERE I COME!!! LOL! But anyway, now that summer is here, I have loads of time to type the chapters up! Fortunate to y'all! LOL! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Bulma's eyes opened groggily as she heard others moving around. Rolling on to her side, Bulma saw as Chichi and 18 stretched and then turned towards her.  
  
"Oh!" Chichi exclaimed in surprise, "You're up! We were just about to wake you!"  
  
' Lovely,' Bulma thought to herself, sitting up, ' today I get to build the stupid gravity machine for the stupid prince... I'm kidding myself if I really think I can do this all in one day!'  
  
"Thanks guys," Bulma said, getting to her feet and brushing some dirt off the sides of her pant legs, "but I must be off...I need every moment today so I can finish this stupid machine before sunset,"  
  
Without another word, Bulma hurried off and into the hallway, leaving the other two to stare off at her with pity.  
  
"She'll have so much to do!" Chichi sighed, "I'm starting to wonder if even Bulma can do all that she's expected to!"  
  
"Of course she can..." 18's voice trailed off as she got to her feet and she and Chichi started to leave for the kitchen.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Bulma hurried down the dark corridor quietly until she reached the small room that had been decided the gravity room would be held in. She was lucky she guessed, that the room was already built and all she really had to do was build a machine that cold alter the gravity inside. It could be worse...  
  
Once entering, Bulma found that all the tools and parts she had said she would need were piled at the back of the room, along with a huge, slightly old and dusty computer. There was another thing she didn't have to do...build a damn computer. All she had to do now was build the master chip, program the computer and pray that the damn machine would actually work in the end.  
  
' Ok,' she thought to herself, surveying the tools, parts and her workspace, ' first things first, I'll have to build the master chip. Kami...please let me have this stupid thing done by sunrise! Something tells me the Sayijin prince would royally pissed off...and he is defiantly NOT someone I want to piss off...'  
  
Throwing off her doubts, Bulma started to grab parts and such she would need to build the thing.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Within two and a half hours, the master chip was built and ready to be put to the test. Of course, the computer would have to be programmed first...and that was on the other side of the room from where she wanted it. It looked awfully heavy...but she could at least TRY to move it...  
  
Bulma marched over to the computer and with a sigh, placed her hands against the side of the metal, and with all of her might, pushed as hard as she could. The machine didn't even budge.  
  
' Damn! I knew that would not work!'  
  
Suddenly, the computer started to move. Bulma back up in shock, wondering what the hell was going on. It took her a few minutes to realize that someone was pulling it across the room to where the tools were piled up. Bulma was even more shocked when the machine stopped moving and Vegeta stepped out from behind it.  
  
Her mouth fell open and she stared at him blankly. ' What the hell!?'  
  
Vegeta looked up and glared at the expression on her face "Just making sure you were actually working, and since you are obviously too weak to move it yourself and I want it done by the end of the day,"  
  
"Ah...thanks..." she replied awkwardly.  
  
Vegeta gave a grunt and just walked away, leaving Bulma to watch him leave. ' Did he just...help me?'  
  
Shaking her head, Bulma again turned her attention back to the old computer.  
  
Bulma took another few hours actually programming the thing and soon, all she had left was to make sure the thing actually worked.  
  
. . . . . . .  
  
After lunch, Kakkrot, Krillin and Vegeta were summoned for a meeting of the royal guard. They made their towards the royal chamber.  
"What the hell does the old an want?!" Vegeta, who was for some unknown reason pissed off, growled.  
  
"How should we know?" Krillin replied, "It's a sudden meeting..."  
  
Kakkrot stayed silent as the two spoke, lost in his own thoughts.  
  
When they arrived (late of course) the king and Barddock looked very unpleased.  
  
"Since these three have finally decided to join us," The king growled, glaring at the three, "I can finally let you know what's going on,"  
  
"It seems," Barddock cut in, "we have a traitor in our midst,"  
  
Everyone froze. Who would dare go against their king? All of the Sayijins eyes each other suspiciously.  
  
"All of you stop looking like idiots! Do you really think if the traitor was in the room right now he'd still be alive?! The traitor has already fled, and it was Raditz, Barddock's son,"  
  
Kakkrot's mouth fell open in surprise and he suddenly felt like his head was swimming. ' Raditz...a traitor...'  
  
"As it seems," the king continued harshly, "Frezia now knows all of our plans, which means trouble. I want ten soldiers to be launched, and you WILL find Frezia's ship, and you will report back here once it is located. From there, we will plan an attack upon it,"  
  
After that was said, everyone left quickly. The ten soldiers were chosen, Barddock among them, and all the others filed out and went their own ways.  
  
Kakkrot was in a state of disbelief. His brother...was a traitor. He couldn't understand how Raditz could betray his own people like this...  
  
Kakkrot slowly made his way to the kitchen, where he found Chichi talking to her friend 18.  
  
Chichi's raven eyes lit up when she saw Kakkrot enter the room.  
  
"Hello Kakkrot," she spoke warmly, smiling up at him.  
  
Kakkrot tried to smile back, for he was happy to see Chichi, but found that he couldn't...too much was wrong at this moment.  
  
Chichi's face went into one of concern as she realized something was wrong. "What's wrong Kakkrot?" she asked, concern in her voice as she stepped towards him.  
  
Knowing that this was a conversation only between the other two, 18 slipped out of the kitchen without a word, leaving the two lovers to talk.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
By early evening, Bulma was finished her work on the GR. It was still so unbelievable that she had actually got the whole damn thing built in a day!  
  
Taking a deep breath, Bulma turned the knob on the machine, increasing the gravity within the room by ten times. This was a test run. The gravity increased all right, and it caused Bulma to be pushed to the ground.  
  
Bulma pulled herself up with great effort and bracing all of her weight on the desk top, switched the gravity level back to normal. She laughed.  
  
' I can't believe it! I actually did it! Even I doubted myself, but I actually pulled it off! I am so good I even surprise myself sometimes!'  
  
Just after she thought these thoughts passed through her mind, the door to the building flew open, and in stormed a very angry looking Sayijin price.  
  
"Is it done?! I swear woman if it's not..."  
  
"Oh just shut up! It's done!" At the moment, Bulma didn't care that she had just told the prince of Sayijins to shut up. She had worked hardcore all day to build the damn thing for him and she was in no mood to be threatened.  
  
"Look woman," Vegeta growled while glaring at her, "I wouldn't talk back if I were you!"  
  
"Get over yourself! You don't scare me!"  
  
Vegeta, for some odd reason, found this amusing. "Is that so?"  
  
' Me and my big mouth!' Bulma swore to herself, but firmly held her ground, "Yes it is!"  
  
In what was like a flash, Vegeta grabbed Bulma's wrist and pulled her towards him.  
  
"Are you sure you don't fear me?"  
  
Bulma felt her heart start to beat faster within her chest. Obvious fear shone in her eyes, but she replied anyway "ye...yes..." she stammered, feeling quite terrified under his intense glare.  
  
Smirking his evil smirk, Vegeta let go of her wrist and took a step backwards "Then why are you stuttering?"  
  
This, for some reason, just pissed Bulma off. "Look, I've built your damn machine, so let me get out of here and screw off!"  
  
Vegeta stared at the woman in front of him in almost wonder. No one in all of his life had ever stood up to him the way this human woman was.  
  
"You know woman," he spoke plainly, "I could have you killed for talking like that,"  
  
"I don't care anymore!" She cried angrily, "My life has been and is a living hell! You would be doing me a favor by killing me off! It would get me out of this torment and off this Kami forsaken planet!"  
  
Tears started to well up in her eyes...and after a while, they started to fall. She tried to stop, but couldn't stop herself from crying. It was eleven years' worth of sorrow that was coming from her now.  
  
Vegeta looked on and was first taken back, and then he felt strong pity towards the woman. She looked...so miserable, so defenseless like this. Inside of him, all sorts of emotions started to float around.  
  
Suddenly, the realization came to Vegeta. He cared for this human woman, possibly even loved her. He had no clue how or when this had happened, but sometime within the past days, this human woman had somehow found herself within his heart.  
  
Bulma continued to cry. Only did she start to stop when two strong arms wrapped around her. For some reason or another, she felt save with Vegeta holding her...safer than she had ever felt before...  
  
...................................................................................................  
  
An- Well, there y'all go! Another chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and enjoy that beautiful freedom that comes with summer vacation! You should too! LOL! Anyway, please leave a review!!! Much luv! 


	10. Chapter 9

An- well here I am again! With another chapter! LOL! Now that I have nothing to say, I'll just make this an extremely short note, just to say hope you enjoy this chapter! That's all! Rock on!   
  
Chapter 9  
  
Bulma had finally stopped crying, but as the tears started to go, the confusion started to settle in. As her tears stopped and confusion started, Vegeta was still holding her. Why was he doing this? Was he playing some sort of game with her? And why did she like it so much? Could she...could she love him?  
  
"Vegeta?" she asked meekly.  
  
"What woman?"  
  
Bulma frowned angrily "I have a name you know!"  
  
Vegeta smirked a little "Whatever you say...woman!"  
  
Breaking away from his grasp, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "You're such an idiot!"  
  
Vegeta just smirked his obnoxious smirk.  
  
Shaking it off, Bulma asked the question that was running through her mind "What are you...we doing Vegeta? Do you actually care about me, or are you just trying to screw around with my mind? Do you...do you love me?"  
  
Vegeta's face showed a storm of emotions, confusion, happiness and many more. He didn't have the words to answer her, so instead of answering, he leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
Bulma was taken by surprise by his actions. At first she didn't even realize what was going on, but when it finally registered in her mind, she deepened the kiss.  
  
After a few minutes, Bulma and Vegeta broke apart.  
  
"You're mine," Vegeta whispered to her softly while wrapping his arms around her again, "you got that woman? If any man, human, Sayijin or whatever, dares to touch you, they have to answer to me,"  
  
"This can't work Vegeta...I'm a slave and you're the prince of Sayijins. I'd be killed if anyone were to find out about us, and you'd be in major trouble..."  
  
Vegeta gave a stout laugh, "Nobody would dare think of touching you if I said so, but for now, you're right...we can't be seen together. Now go, and remember...you're mine,"  
  
Bulma smiled, turned and hurried out of the GR and back to her room.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Chichi and 18 were worried to death about Bulma. It was past nightfall, so where was she?  
  
"Where is she?" Chichi asked worriedly, "Kami, what if she didn't get her machine finished?!"  
  
"She'll be fine Chi," 18 replied, feeling worried herself but trying to hide it, "Bulma's a genius, of course she'll get the machine finished..."  
  
Chichi was about to reply when the door to the room opened slightly and then closed quietly. In tip toed Bulma.  
  
"Oh my Kami! Bulma, where have you been?!" Chichi cried.  
  
Bulma looked at them both and gave them a small smile, "What would you say," Bulma asked, amusement in her voice, "if I told you I had fallen in love with the prince of Sayijins, and according to him, I'm now his?"  
  
Chichi and 18's mouths damn near hit the floor.  
  
Bulma laughed at the shocked expressions on her two friends' faces. " I'll explain tomorrow," she shook her head, "right now all I want to do is sleep...building that damn GR took a lot out of me..."  
  
Without another word, Bulma lay down to sleep, and Chichi and 18 were still standing there with gaping mouths.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
The next day, bad news ran throughout the palace like a shock wave. The ten guards who had been sent to locate Frezia's ship were dead. Only minutes after they had cleared Vegeta-sei-s atmosphere, the pods had been shot down and all in them killed.  
  
Now, a state of panic ran throughout the palace...Frezia was closer than they had thought.  
  
Kakkrot was utterly lost. Not only had he lost his brother, but now his father too. He had no family left, for his mother had died a long time ago. He was all alone...the only person who was remotely successful in making him feel any better was Chichi.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kakkrot," she whispered softly, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Thanks Chi," he replied, his voice holding no emotion.  
  
Chichi broke away from him and kissed him softly, feeling so horrible that Kakkrot was going through this.  
  
At that moment luck was not on their side, however, because the Sayijin king came around the corner and found them in their embrace.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
At that moment, across the palace, 18 was yet again being whipped for talking back.  
  
' I seriously have to learn to keep my damn mouth shut!' she thought while the pain lashed up her back. She had lost count of how many times the whip connected with her back at twenty.  
  
By now, she could feel the cut pieces of flesh tearing off her back and could feel the blood dripping down her sides in what felt like a river. This hurt a lot more than she had ever remembered it hurting before. The pain was so intense that it had even caused tears to gather in her eyes and her vision to blur.  
  
Finally, the Sayijin was done and he just walked away, leaving 18 broken and bloody on the ground.  
  
Cursing, 18 tried to pull herself off the ground, but pain shot through her body so sharply that it caused her to cry out. She fell back to the ground and blinked back tears. This was NOT good!  
  
She tried to get up again a few minutes later, but couldn't...the same pain shot through her, a little duller this time, but it still hurt.  
  
' Kami, I can't even get up! This is so NOT good!'  
  
"Kami!" a voice suddenly cried out, "18!?" It took 18 a moment to realize who's voice it was...it was Krillin's...  
  
He rushed to her side, and knelt down beside her, noticing with horror how tore up her back was. ' Shit...what idiot did this to her?!'  
  
"18...can you get up?" Krillin asked her gently, noticing now how much blood she had lost...she was in rough shape.  
  
"No..." 18's voice came out thin and strained, "I've been trying to..."  
  
"I'm going to take you to the hospital wing," Krillin told her gently as he lifted her into his arms. 18 gasped a little from pain, and Krillin shot off towards the hospital wing.  
  
Almost an hour later, 18's back was wrapped and the nurse had left. 18' had regained all of her strength, and despite the fact her back was still throbbing, the pain had gone down by far. What struck 18 the oddest, was the fact that Krillin had never once left her side.  
  
"Thank you," she told him with a smile, as she was getting ready to leave, "I don't think I would have been able to get p if it hadn't been for you,"  
  
"It was nothing...it's not like I could have just left you there..."  
  
"I like you Krillin, despite the fact you're a Sayijin," 18 leaned down and kissed him softly.  
  
Krillin turned a few shades of deep red and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. 18 laughed and shook her head.  
  
"I'm going to take that as a 'yes, I like you too 18'," she replied with a small smile, "but anyway, I have to get out of here...I have to find Bulma and Chichi,"  
  
"Bye..."  
  
18 hurried from the hospital wing, only to find that every Sayijin and slave that was in the palace was making their way towards the great hall.  
  
' I wonder what happened?'  
  
...........................................................................................  
  
An- Well, there you go, another chapter! WA HO! But tanyway, I know this one isn't all that long, but tell you what, I'll get the next one out extra quick to make up for it. How does that sound? LOL! Rock on, and remember, the little purple button marked 'review'! 


	11. Chapter 10

An- Like I said, I have this chapter out quickly! But yeah...so...I learned something new...lol...apparently not all 'review' buttons are purple, but mine is! LOL! But yeah, I just thought I'd state that REALLY random fact...but anyway...enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Let me go!" Chichi screamed franticly, as she struggled in the gasp of the Sayijin guards.  
  
After the king had found her and Kakkrot together, she had been seized and Kakkrot restrained so he couldn't help her.  
  
Tears were stinging her eyes as she tried to hold them back. She knew what happened to slaves who were found with Sayijins (which barley ever happened). They killed in a very execution type manner...beaten to death in front of a (most likely large) crowd.  
  
' Oh Kami, what will happen to Kakkrot after they kill me? Oh Kami, what will they do to him? Oh, this is all my fault!'  
  
She was brought into the great hall, and with wide eyes saw that pretty much everyone who lived in the palace was there. It was sick, coming here to watch someone die...  
  
Her eyes scanned the crowd, praying to Kami that she didn't find Bulma or 18 somewhere in that crowd. She didn't want them to see her...die, and was scared that if they were here, they would try to save her and get themselves into trouble.  
  
Chichi gasped suddenly. She could not find Bulma or 18 in the crowd (which was a good thing), but her eyes grew wide in horror when she saw that Kakkrot, who was being restrained by many guards. They were going to force him to be here...they were going to make him watch as they murdered her...  
  
For a brief second, the two caught each other's eyes. Both had tears in them...and Chichi mouthed, "I'm so sorry" to Kakkrot.  
  
Out of nowhere, a foot connected with the middle of her knee. There was a loud crack, Chichi screamed out in both pain and surprise, and fell to the hard, cold floor.  
  
Her leg was broken...Chichi knew that much. Something plowed hard into her stomach, sending her small form flying back wards a few feet. When Chichi hit the ground again, she again let out a small cry of pain. It hurt so much...  
  
She saw as a puddle of something crimson started to appear on the white porcelain floor from beneath her. It took her a few moments to realize that it was blood..._Her_ blood...  
  
Someone grabbed hold of her hair and pulled her up so her feet were a few inches off the ground. Chichi screamed out in pain as a fist full of hair was wrenched out of her head. Tears were flowing down her pale cheeks and she could feel herself on the verge of blackness many times...but fate would not let her pass out...  
  
A fist came pummeling into her nose, causing another wave of pain and a defining crack to sound. Her nose was broke...Chichi wanted to cry out for them to stop, to _beg_ them to stop, but it was no use...they would show no mercy to her.  
  
Whoever was hitting her, started to laugh at Chichi's pain.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Bulma walked into the great hall wondering what the hell was going on. She had no idea why everyone was here, and curiosity made her go there herself.  
  
When she got to the front of the crowd, she let out a scream.  
  
There, in the middle of the great hall, was Chichi, broken, battered and bleeding, and still being beaten.  
  
"Oh my Kami! CHICHI!"  
  
Chichi screamed in pain again, but her cries were less...she seemed to be passing out. Bulma looked around franticly for someone...anyone that could help her. She saw Kakkrot at the other end of the room, trying desperately to get free, but there were too many guards holding him back, even for Kakkrot.  
  
Bulma ran from the great hall, tears flowing down from her eyes. She had to find someone who could help! 18, Krillin...ANYBODY! She had to help Chichi!!!  
  
Bulma ran wildly through the halls, not really going in any particular direction, and only stopped when she ran into someone.  
  
"Woman! What the HELL are you doing?!" Someone yelled...and that someone was Vegeta.  
  
A loud sob escaped from behind her lips and through it, she tried to speak "You...have...to...have to...help...her...PLEASE!" she managed to get out.  
  
"Woman, what the hell...stop what?"  
  
"They're killing her Vegeta!" Bulma cried.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Vegeta was becoming a bit irritated, "Explain or there is no chance I'll be able to help!"  
"Chichi!" Bulma cried, "They're beating her to death in the great hall! They must have found out about her and Kakkrot!"  
  
"Come on," Vegeta said, took her hand and the two of them raced towards the great hall.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Krillin needed to find 18, and he needed to find her now! After she had felt the hospital wing, Krillin saw the commotion that was coming from the great hall, and saw 18's friend Chichi being beaten to death. He had rushed out and went looking for 18.  
  
When he finally found her, and had told her what was going on (much to 18's horror), she took off towards the great hall with Krillin at her heels.  
  
As they reached the entrance to the great hall, they met up with Vegeta and Bulma.  
  
Chichi was still lying on the floor, her right arm at an odd angle, blood covering her, and a puddle of blood on the ground under and surrounding her.  
  
Then, something extraordinary happened. With a cry of fury and anger, Kakkrot broke loose of all the guards that restrained him. A blinding flash of golden light flooded the great hall. When everyone could see again, the gold light surrounded Kakkrot, who now had golden hair and teal eyes.  
  
Kakkrot had become a legendary super Sayijin.  
  
......................................................................................................  
  
An- Ok...so it's even shorter than the last chapter...but umm...I just had to leave it like that...so...I'll try to get the next chapter up quick too...so, Rock on all! 


	12. Chapter 11

An- Hey all! As I just figured out today (actually a friend told me), I have only 19 days until I leave to go to camp for 6 weeks. I was actually surprised to find this out, because I thought I had more time. But to get to the point, I have promised myself that I would have this story before I go away for the whole summer, and since I have only 19 days, expect updates a lot quicker than they have been! So, that's a good thing for y'all, but tanyway...on with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Everyone within the great hall froze; no one moved, no one even breathed. Everyone watched...and waited.  
  
Calmly, Kakkrot walked toward where Chichi lay, and no one even moved to stop him, they were too shocked. Once he reached her, Kakkrot gently lifted the broken and bloody Chichi into his arms.  
  
As if a spell had been broken, the guards who had been restraining Kakkrot seemed to realize that he was free, and they moved towards him. Kakkrot glared hatefully at them, and with one swift motion, formed a Ki blast and blew all of the guards into the next dimension.  
  
From the sidelines, Vegeta, Krillin, 18 and Bulma looked on in wonder. Only Vegeta and Krillin knew what had happened, and they couldn't believe it. Kakkrot...a super Sayijin...  
  
After Kakkrot had fired off his Ki blast, everyone in the great hall was rushing to get out. This Sayijin was pissed and powerful...no way were they going to try and bring him down.  
  
Kakkrot flew into the air and crashing through a nearby window, was free of the palace. He flew away carrying the injured Chichi with him. There was a cry of 'Follow him you idiots' from the king, but no one seemed to hear him and just left the great hall in a hurry.  
  
After everyone had cleared the great hall, Bulma, 18, Vegeta and Krillin were still standing there...  
  
"Ok..." Bulma turned towards the two Sayijins, "what happened?? What the hell jut happened?!"  
  
"Kakkrot became a legendary," Vegeta spoke, obvious jealously dripping in his voice, "a super Sayijin. Killing his mate drove him over the edge...and he turned super Sayijin to protect and save her,"  
  
"We have to follow him!" 18 cried suddenly.  
  
"Why would we do something as stupid as that?!" Vegeta sneered, " Did you not see him?! He'll kill anyone who gets in his way!"  
  
"We have to see if Chichi's alright!" 18 screamed angrily at him.  
  
"Fine..." Krillin sighed, lifting 18 up, "we'll follow him...at a safe distance until he clams down!" with that, Krillin lifted up and flew out the same broken window that Kakkrot had crashed through only minutes ago.  
  
"Hello! Jut don't stand there Vegeta!" Bulma cried, "Let's go!"  
  
"Woman, I am not your personal travel service!"  
  
"Don't fight with me now Vegeta!" Bulma glared, "just shut up and follow them!"  
  
Vegeta glared and growled at the woman, but picked her up and flew off with her anyway.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Kakkrot landed about two miles away from the palace. There was a small, hidden cave that only he, Krillin and Vegeta knew about.  
  
When he landed, he fell out of upper Sayijin. His anger, the same anger that had caused him to go super in the first place, had cooled off. No longer was his vision clouded by red, but now by worry. He now was only worried about what was going to happen to Chichi.  
  
Kakkrot could sense as Krillin, Vegeta, 18 and Bulma's Kis came towards him. He gently placed Chichi on the floor of the cave, and exited the cave to wait for the others' arrival.  
  
The first to arrive was Krillin carrying 18, and not soon after, Vegeta carrying Bulma landed.  
  
"Where is she?!" Bulma cried, leaping out of Vegeta's arms and rushing towards Kakkrot.  
  
"Inside the cave," Kakkrot replied, grabbing Bulma's arm as she tried to rush past him, "please, watch over her...I have to go..."  
  
Bulma gave a nod before she rushed into the cave. 18, who was right behind her, turned back to Kakkrot.  
  
"We'll take care of her," she told Kakkrot softly before entering the cave herself.  
  
"Where are you going Kakkrot?" Krillin asked as Kakkrot prepared to take off.  
  
"I have to find an old friend...one who can help Chichi. I'll be gone about a day. Please, make sure she doesn't die on me," Kakkrot replied and took off.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Slowly, the day turned into night. The sunset over the distant horizon and the stars started to sparkle in the clear night sky. Kakkrot flew into the night, as fast as he could.  
  
He was going to see an old friend who had something that could save Chichi. This old friend was Korien. Years ago, Kakkrot had saved Korien from a group of Sayijins seeking Korien's magical senzu beans. Senzu beans ha the power to restore full health to anyone who ate one...and right now full health was exactly what Chichi needed...  
  
Korien lived in a small hut on the deserted side of the planet. Kakkrot was already half way there...and he was already running out of time.  
  
' Please Kami; let her be all right...please just let her be all right. Let Chichi survive until I can return with senzu beans...'  
  
With this in his mind, Kakkrot flew faster.  
  
. . . . . . .  
  
Chichi's condition was only getting worse by the minute. A high fever had settled over her a few hours ago, and some of her wounds, her nose and a deep gash up her midsection, would not stop bleeding, and Bulma feared that a few of the cuts all over her body were becoming infected.  
  
"If we can't stop the bleeding she's going to die," Bulma spoke plainly, "she won't last until morning..."  
  
"She can't die!" 18 cried angrily, "Not now! She can't go like this! Not because some damn Sayijins didn't like the face she fell in love with Kakkrot!"  
  
Bulma started to cry again. 18 was right...Chichi couldn't die...not like this, but Bulma also saw he facts. Unless Kakkrot returned soon with some kind of miracle cure, Chichi would die. If the infection she thought she saw coming set, there was no way that Chichi would survive...  
  
Vegeta and Krillin, who had gone outside to spar earlier to leave the two girls to take care of Chichi.  
  
"How is she?" Krillin asked as he and Vegeta came into the cave.  
  
"Dying..." 18 replied, her voice emotional.  
  
"She'll be ok..." Krillin whispered to 18, wrapping an arm around her kneeling form, "Kakkrot will be back soon...he'll find a way to save her,"  
  
18 smiled faintly at him and then turned her attention back to Chichi "Kami I hope you're right..."  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Kakkrot reached Korien's sometime during the dark early morning hours. He landed, and rushed into the old cat's home.  
  
"Korien!"  
  
A small, old white cat with a stick came into the room Kakkrot was in.  
  
"Ah, Kakkrot," the old cat spoke, "it's been a long time,"  
  
"I don't have time to talk," Kakkrot replied quickly, "I don't mean to intrude, but I need senzu beans...now!"  
  
"Why do you need them?" Korien asked. He didn't just give these things out, not even to old friends such as Kakkrot...  
  
"Someone...my mate was injured badly. She's...she's a human and was beat by some of the royal guards...and she's dying...please Korien, I need those senzu beans now!"  
  
"Very well," the cat replied. He walked away through a door and moments later, he returned with a small bag, "here you go Kakkrot...use them wisely,"  
  
"Thank you so much!" Kakkrot replied, tying the bag on to his and took off into the sky...right through Korien's roof...  
  
"Next time use the door!" Korien muttered and went back to his business.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Kakkrot arrived back at the cave just as the sun was rising over the distant horizon. The sky was painted in brilliant pinks, purples, oranges and blues. He landed and entered the cave, a lump of fear in his heart and stomach...he prayed he wasn't too late...  
  
He wasn't too late, as he found out, but almost. As he entered the cave, he could tell that Chichi was in grave condition from the looks on the others' faces. Bulma and 18 were both crying, Krillin looked distressed and Vegeta; well Vegeta had his usual scowl on.  
  
He knelt down beside Chichi's dying form and placed a bean in her mouth. " You have to chew and sallow it Chi," he whispered to her, even though he knew she probably couldn't hear her.  
  
Like a miracle, Chichi's mouth started to move and after a few seconds, she swallowed.  
  
A few minutes later, Chichi's eyes fluttered open and she gazed around in confusion. "Kakkrot?" she whispered.  
  
"You're alright!" Kakkrot cried happily, and hugged her tightly as she sat up slowly.  
  
"What happened...?" she asked looking up into his eyes in confusion.  
  
"It doesn't matter right now," Kakkrot whispered, "all that matters I that you're ok now..."  
  
"Oh Chichi! You're alright!" Bulma cried, dropping to her knees and hugging Chichi tightly.  
  
Chichi hugged Bulma back, still having no memory of what had happened. Soon enough, 18 had joined in and the three friends were hugging tightly.  
  
Tears of happiness were shed, and slowly enough, hazy memories of what had happened started to come back to Chichi.  
  
"We have to get back to the castle," Vegeta spoke suddenly, "if we stay here any longer, questions will be asked...and obviously no one can know that the four of us know where Kakkrot and is mate are,"  
  
Everyone said goodbye (except Vegeta of course, who just grunted something), and then Bulma, Vegeta, Krillin and 18 left, flying off back towards the palace.  
  
"We'll have to stay here," Kakkrot told Chichi sadly once they were alone, "we'll never be able to let anyone else find us, or they'll try to kill us...you again. I know I can take them, seeing as I'm a super Sayijin now, but I don't want to risk anything happening to you again,"  
  
Chichi smiled up at Kakkrot "I don't care. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy,"  
  
......................................................................  
  
An- Well, there you go! That's chapter 11! Remember what I said in the opening AN, the chapters will be coming a lot sooner now in my rush to finish this story before I go away for the summer! So, umm...check frequently for new chapters! LOL! Anyway, please review! Click he what-ever-color- button-your-review-button-is button and let me know how you liked this chapter! Peace out! 


	13. Chapter 12

An- well, I say I was going to update quicker, and then the next day I go and get myself grounded from the computer...yes, I am an idiot...but anyway, here's this chapter...  
  
Chapter 12  
  
When the group of four arrived back at the palace, it was dark outside. The sky sparkled with billions upon billions of glowing stars.  
  
Bulma and 18 hurried off towards the slave room. They prayed that no one had noticed their disappearance...the last thing they needed was anyone questioning if they knew where Kakkrot and Chichi were.  
  
Once they reached the slave room, everyone else was asleep and they slowly crept into their sleeping places. They were so tired...  
  
The two girls feel asleep, the last thoughts on both of their minds of how Chichi was doing.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
When they woke up the next morning, all the other slaves were gone. It was well into the morning, the sun had risen; yet they had not been raised...  
  
"Why..." Bulma started to question, but 18 silenced her.  
  
"Do you really care WHY we were allowed to have extra sleep?"  
  
"Good point..." Bulma agreed, "I needed it anyway...I haven't slept decently for almost a week now..."  
  
Not soon after they woke up, Bulma was summoned to the gravity room by Vegeta (even though he only sent a messenger to get her).  
  
' What now?! I made sure the damn thing works...what the hell could he want?!'  
  
When she got there, Vegeta was waiting there impatiently outside the door to the building.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked as she reached him, "did it break or something?"  
  
"You didn't show me how to use it," Vegeta put plainly.  
  
Bulma looked at him like he was an idiot. ' You've got to be kidding me! He called me out here for THAT!'  
  
"Come on Vegeta," she sighed, pulling him by the arm into the room, "I'll show you how to use it,"  
  
After explaining what all the various knobs, buttons and levers did, she faced Vegeta and waited for...well waited for something.  
  
"Get out," was what Vegeta said.  
  
"What?" Bulma cried in surprise, "Why?!"  
  
"Because I need to train," the Sayijin replied simply, "now get out!"  
  
"Don't I even get a thank you?!" Bulma glared at him.  
  
All she got was a door slammed in her face.  
  
' The NERVE of that guy! I built the damn machine! How did I ever fall for such an arrogant, stuck up conceited bastard! He is such a...'  
  
Bulma never got a chance to finish her thought. Because just as she pulled the door to the palace open, there was a loud and powerful explosion from behind her. The force of the explosion sent Bulma rocketing forward. She hit the ground, cried out in pain as she her head bounced off the hard ground, and lay there for a moment, blinking away the stars that had formed in front of her eyes.  
  
' What...what...Oh my Kami! That explosion came from the GR! Vegeta!'  
  
Without even thinking, Bulma rushed to her feet and rushed back out to where the GR was...or where it was supposed to be. All that was left of the GR Bulma had worked so hard to build was a giant pile of rubble...and Vegeta was nowhere in sight...  
  
"Oh my Kami! VEGETA!" Bulma cried out franticly...Vegeta was most likely buried in all that!  
  
Bulma ran and started to frantically dig through the rubble remains of the GR, hoping that she could find Vegeta.  
  
After digging away for what seemed like forever (in truth it was only a little over ten minutes), she found him. Vegeta had been knocked out, but was still alive.  
  
' Oh thank Kami, he's alive!'  
  
Bulma pulled him out from the rubble and proceeded to drag him to the hospital wing. No one was there when she arrived, and she looked around frantically but still no one was there.  
  
' Damnit! What the hell...I'll have to put him one of the regen tanks myself. Damnit! What the hell did he do to the machine to make it EXPLODE?!'  
  
She got him into the tank, pressed the buttons to start it and leaned against the glass of the tank with a sigh.  
  
"I don't know what the hell you did to the damn thing, but I swear to Kami, if you ever scare me like that again, I'll kill you!" She spoke aloud, realizing that he couldn't hear her, "I mean...I don't think I would be able to live without you Vegeta, don't ask me why...you're an insufferable bastard mot of the time, but I love you anyway..."  
  
Bulma stood there waiting and then finally, Vegeta's eyes opened. Bulma sighed in relief and let the healing liquids drain from the tank. As soon as Vegeta stepped out, she gave him the biggest hug that she had ever given anyone before.  
  
At first, Vegeta was surprised by her actions, but hugged her back after a few moments.  
  
"What the HELL did you do?!" Bulma asked as she broke away from him.  
  
"I blew up your machine," Vegeta stated simply, "it wasn't powerful enough to hold my power,"  
  
Bulma shook her head "Good going Veggie," she giggled a bit.  
  
Vegeta glared at her "what the HELL did you just call me?!"  
  
"Veggie..." Bulma looked up at him with purely innocent eyes, "I think it suits you so well..."  
  
Vegeta growled at her.  
  
"What, don't you like it?" Bulma asked him innocently, suppressing down the smirk that threatened to break over her face.  
  
"Do NOT call me that woman!" Vegeta hissed at her.  
  
"I'll make you a deal Vegeta," Bulma smirked, "stop calling me woman and use my name for once, and I won't ever call you Veggie ever again!"  
  
"Fine...woman!"  
  
"Whatever you say...Veggie!"  
  
. . . . . .  
  
18 was bored. Bored out of her mind actually. Bulma had disappeared off to the gravity room a few hours ago and not returned yet. So, being the only person there...18 was bored as hell.  
  
She was lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. It was an odd feeling, being this bored...she hadn't been in eleven years...  
  
' Oh my Kami...I am so BORED! There is nothing to do! Argh! Where the hell is Bulma?! What could be taking her and Vegeta so long...never mind, I most likely don't want to know!'  
  
Suddenly the door opened. 18 turned her head, expecting one of the many slaves to walk in, but instead, in walked Krillin.  
  
"Hi, I just wanted to see how you were doing,"  
  
"I'm doing nothing! I am so BORED!" 18 complained loudly, which was something she rarely did.  
  
Krillin looked down at her and shook her head "As a matter of fact, I've found myself without anything to do...so if you want, I can stay here and we can talk or whatever..."  
  
"Really?" 18 asked, sitting up.  
  
"Sure," Krillin shrugged his shoulders, "I have nothing to do,"  
  
"Thank you!" the woman cried, "I absolutely love you!"  
  
"Yeah," Krillin smiled, "I absolutely love you too,"  
  
. . . . . . .  
  
Back at the cave, Chichi was cooking a small furry creature that Kakkrot had caught over a small fire.  
  
"Is it done yet Chi?" Kakkrot asked from behind her, "I'm hungry!"  
  
"Kakkrot," Chichi laughed as Kakkrot's stomach gave a mighty growl, "you're always hungry!"  
  
Kakkrot scratched the back of his head and grinned a little "Yeah...I guess I am..."  
  
Chichi stared down into the fire and shook her head. The flames shot up and Chichi suddenly felt dizzy as she watched the flames dance before her.  
  
' Wow, what was that? If I'm not careful, I'll end up getting burned,'  
  
"What's wrong Chichi?" Kakkrot asked from behind her, his voice concerned.  
  
"Nothing..." Chichi lied, "I guess I'm jut tired,"  
  
After they had eaten, Chichi and Kakkrot fell asleep in each other's arms...and fire haunted all of Chichi's dreams.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
The next morning, a fierce storm blew all across Vegeta-sei.  
  
It was impossible to step foot outside without literally being blown away. Never in all of Vegeta-sei's history had a storm been this fierce.  
  
Deep below the surface, in a cave, the small ruby with the prophecy glowed brighter than ever. The storm was the coming of legend. Nature was preparing for its goddesses to arrive from the mortal world. Soon, destiny would change many lives.  
  
Tomorrow, destiny would become reality.  
  
.........................................................................................  
  
An- so, there we go...next chapter the battle begins...can't u just wait? I'll update soon...well, that is if I don't go and get myself grounded again... 


	14. Chapter 13: The Seventh Day

An- yay! I didn't get grounded again and was able to get a new chapter up quickly! WA HO!  
  
Chapter 13: The Seventh Day  
  
Bulma's dreams were plagued by water, 18's by earth (as in vegetation and such) and Chichi's by fire. Death and war also haunted their dreams...and none of the three could explain the dreams or the odd sensation the memories of them sent through their bodies.  
  
' It was so odd...' Bulma thought as she washed the soap off one of the many dishes she was doing, ' but then again, everything seems odd all of the sudden...especially the damn weather! That storm was the weirdest I had ever seen!'  
  
At exactly midnight, the fierce storm that had ravaged had stopped. Not slowly died away, but abruptly stopped. The winds that had blown so savagely had just stopped, and all of the rain, sleet and hail had stopped dropping at the first stroke of midnight. It was as if the storm was forced to stop on this day...like this day was somehow important. And now...the weather outside was perfect...not a cloud in the sunny powder blue sky.  
  
"Kami, I wonder how Chichi is doing..." Bulma wondered aloud.  
  
"We could always get Krillin and Vegeta t fly us over there later..." 18 suggested casually, "we'd have to be all secret like about it of course, but we did it before, so it can't be that hard..."  
  
"That's a good idea," Bulma laughed, "as long as you don't mind Vegeta complaining the whole damn about whatever is bugging him at the moment..."  
  
18 laughed a little and replied with "you're the one who fell for him..."  
  
"Whatever," Bulma laughed, "but we're finished here. So...do you wanna help me out with sorting through the mess Vegeta left of the GR?"  
  
"How bad is it?"  
  
"A pile of rubble..." Bulma's voice trailed off.  
  
"Fine," 18 sighed, "but you owe me,"  
  
They made their way to the GR, and by the early hours of the after noon, they hadn't even finished clearing away the rubble.  
  
"Ok," 18 glared at Bulma while tossing yet another piece of broken building aside, "I seriously hope your stupid boyfriend doesn't expect this to be done anytime soon...or in the next bloody century for that matter!"  
  
"Don't worry 18," Bulma told her, "I already made that point very clear. The actual machine was most likely destroyed, so I'll need time to build it all over again, and a new building will have to be built. Despite the face Vegeta threw a fit about it, his GR will take way more than a day to complete,"  
  
"Oh you so owe me for this!" 18 glared at Bulma again.  
  
Not even fifteen minutes later the first of the Ki blasts hit. It hit the ground only feet from where Bulma and 18 stood. The blast hit one of the larger chunks of building, and sent smaller pieces flying all over the place.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" 18 cried, recoiling backwards as a huge piece of concrete flew only inches away from her head.  
  
By now, the sky seemed to be raining down Ki blasts.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Bulma cried looking p at the sky in terror.  
  
"I haven't the slightest clue!" 18 cried, grabbing Bulma's arm and yanking her along with her as she ran, "but we have to get inside now!"  
  
They ran inside the palace and Vegeta and Krillin were there waiting for them.  
  
"What's happening?!" Bulma cried.  
  
"Frezia's here," Vegeta growled.  
  
No sooner had the words left Vegeta's mouth than some evil laughter stated from behind them. The party of for turned around to find Frezia (or the big lizard guy as Bulma and 18 saw him, for they had never seen Frezia before) standing there.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Vegeta growled and instinctively pushed Bulma behind him.  
  
"Well, I'm going to destroy your pitiful planet, but I figured it wouldn't be that fu if I just blew it up, so I decided to put you all through as much pain as possible first,"  
  
Vegeta glared and looked over his shoulder to Krillin. "Krillin," he spoke, "Take Bulma and your mate and get them out of here! Tell my old man Frezia is here and get Kakkrot,"  
  
Krillin nodded, took hold of both Bulma and 18's arms and took off down the hall.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get to them soon enough," Frezia sneered.  
  
"Not if I have anything to do about it!" Vegeta growled and launched himself at Frezia.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"Where the hell are we going?!" 18 cried and pulled her arm away from Krillin.  
  
"I have to get you two away from here and to safety!" Krillin replied.  
  
Just then, there was an explosion from behind them...where Vegeta was.  
  
"What about Vegeta?!" Bulma cried angrily, "We can't just leave him!"  
  
"Believe me Bulma, Vegeta can take care of himself! Now, you two, there's a tunnel under the palace that will lead you to safety if you take it. There's a trap door into the tunnel in one of the corners of the slave room. Get into the tunnel and follow it to its end... which is a good five miles from the fighting. You should be save there...if we can defeat Frezia here. Get in the tunnel and stay there!" Krillin told them.  
  
"What are you going to do?!" 18 asked him, her voice full of worry.  
  
"I have to tell the king where Frezia is, and then I'm going to fight,"  
  
"Krillin you can't!" 18 cried, "no offense, but there's no way you can beat the lizard guy!"  
  
Krillin gave her a half smile, "yeah, I know, but I have to try,"  
  
With a small cry, 18leaned down and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Please be careful," 18 whispered once they broke apart, "please, please come back to me," By now tears were starting to sting her eyes.  
  
"I will, I promise. Now go, both of you!"  
  
18 cast one last look at Krillin before she took off towards the slave room with Bulma.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Vegeta launched himself at Frezia, but as it were, Frezia was quicker than he had expected, and Vegeta went flying into a nearby wall.  
  
He slammed into the wall head first, and momentarily felt a sting of pain go through his head. This only made Vegeta angrier. Forming the largest Ki blast he could in only like two seconds, he threw it at Frezia with all his might.  
The attack hit, and the force of it brought down most of the section of the palace they were in. It fell down in rubble around them or was incinerated.  
  
The smoke cleared, and Vegeta at least expected Frezia to injured, but that wasn't the case. Frezia stood there with that damn smirk upon his lips.  
  
"You stupid monkey," he laughed, "I'll destroy you!"  
  
Frezia formed and threw his own Ki blast at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta dodged his attack, noticing with concern the fact that these Ki blasts were almost too fast for him to dodge.  
  
Without waiting, Vegeta again launched himself at his enemy. His fist connected with Frezia's stomach. Vegeta threw a few more blind punches and a few of them even hit something.  
  
Then suddenly, Frezia's fist connected squarely with Vegeta's jaw. Vegeta sprawled backwards with such force that we went through two (remaining) walls and then crashed to the ground.  
  
With a laugh, Frezia formed a disc like Ki attack and launched it at Vegeta. Getting to his feet, Vegeta took off in the air, trying to shake the killer disc.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"You don't understand!" Krillin cried with frustration. So far, no one had paid attention to a word he was saying, especially the king, " Frezia is HERE!"  
  
"We are well aware he is on the planet!" The king snapped.  
  
"He's in the palace!" Krillin cried in exasperation, "And Vegeta's fighting him at this very moment!"  
  
Without a word, the king and the rest of the guards pushed passed him. Krillin sighed and turned to follow.  
  
' I am so not appreciated enough around here!'  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"I jut can't stay down here and do nothing!" 18 shouted at Bulma.  
  
She and Bulma had found the under ground tunnel and started to follow it, before 18 stopped and started to go back.  
  
"But Krillin told us to not stop until we reached safety!" Bulma cried, grabbing on to 18's arm as she tried to go backwards.  
  
"I know! But I can't stay here not knowing what's happening!" 18 pulled her arm away and ran back through the tunnel, back towards the palace...back towards the danger.  
  
Frowning, Bulma took off behind her.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Kakkrot was preparing to go and help the fight against Frezia, and this was not making Chichi very happy.  
  
"Are you forgetting," Chichi glared, crossing her arms over her chest, "that the people you are rushing off to save tried to kill us both only two days ago? That they still want us dead!"  
  
Kakkrot sighed. No matter what they had done, they were still his people. He wasn't going to let them be destroyed...  
  
"Chichi, they're my people! My race! I just can't abandon them! Anyway, I'm a super Sayijin now; I may be the only one who really stands a chance against Frezia,"  
  
Chichi sighed in defeat...Kakkrot was going to go no matter what she did. He had too much of a heart not to fight.  
  
"Fine! Go! But you're taking me to the palace with you!"  
  
"What!? No way!" Kakkrot cried, surprised that she would ask him, " you could be killed!"  
  
"So could you!" Chichi countered angrily, "But my two best friends are there! I have to make sure Bulma and 18 are all right! I don't plan to go anywhere near the battle, only to find them!"  
  
Kakkrot shook his head in defeat. "Fine, but you have to stay away from the battle...find Bulma and 18 and get the hell out of there,"  
  
Chichi jumped into Kakkrot's arms and he flew off towards the palace, where the fight for Vegeta-sei was taking place.  
  
.......................................................................  
  
An- Ok...so now the real battle is about to take place! Since I am running out of time before I leave, the next two chapters (14 & 15) will be put up at the same time...on the first of July! WA HO! Also, that's Canada day, and I'm Canadian, so that's my special Canada day gift to y'all! Rock on! 


	15. Chapter 14

An- Hey all! HAPPY CANADA DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, I am a proud Canadian! LOL! As my Canada day gift to y'all both chapters 14 AND 15 are up! LOL! So, if you want to be really nice to me...you'll review BOTH chapters...(Puppy face)...cuz I so enjoy your reviews...  
  
Chapter 14  
  
As Kakkrot drew closer to the palace, he could hear the sounds of a fierce battle.  
  
Chichi snuggled her head into Kakkrot's chest to try to block out the sounds of battle. She was becoming even more scared as every moment passed and they drew closer. Why had she forced Kakkrot to take her with him...?  
  
' Me and my big mouth! Argh! I'm such an idiot!'  
  
After a few minutes, Kakkrot landed close to the palace and placed Chichi gently on the ground.  
  
"Chichi," Kakkrot pulled her close to him, "find Bulma and 18 and then get the hell away from here. Go anywhere; just get as far away as you can. No matter what, you have to promise me that you won't go near the battle. Now go, and remember, I love you,"  
  
"I love you too," Chichi whispered, feeling tears gathering in her eyes...what if this was the last time she ever saw Kakkrot?  
  
Kakkrot leaned down and kissed her softly before he turned and flew back off.  
  
Chichi tore her teary eyes away from Kakkrot's disappearing form and turned and ran, looking for Bulma and 18.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
When Vegeta had finally managed to shake the killer disc Ki attack by making it strike into a lake, he was far beyond the point of being pissed off.  
  
By now, the whole Sayijin army had joined the battle, and was sadly losing. No, they weren't losing...Frezia was destroying them.  
  
Every once of power that the Sayijins had was being used, and they were still being obliterated. Frezia of course found this all very amusing...he was actually laughing at their pitiful attempt to stop him.  
  
Vegeta, who was far beyond pissed off, was reaching his breaking point. No one laughed at him...he was the prince of Sayijins!  
  
Soon enough, only a handful of guards were left standing...and all of their power was wearing down.  
  
Vegeta powered up to throw another attack. He launched his Ki attack, but like so many others, it had virtually no effect.  
  
' Damn! Damn! Damn! Where the hell is Kakkrot! We need your power! We need your help!'  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Running down the halls, Bulma and 18 were heading for where the sounds of battle seemed to be the strongest. No matter how much Bulma tried to persuade 18 to stop and actually think about what she was doing, but it was no use. 18's mind was set, and there was no changing it.  
  
' Damnit! We're going to get ourselves killed!' "18!" Bulma cried, " You're crazy! If we go out to that battle, we'll be killed!"  
  
18 still wouldn't listen, and kept on running. No one was going to chance her mind.  
  
"18 please!"  
  
Still no answer, 18 just kept running. ' If only Chichi was here! She could just hit 18 over the head with her stupid frying pan and force 18 to listen to reason!'  
  
After running more and trying to get 18 to stop with no prevail, the pair reached the battlefield.  
  
18 stopped dead in her tracks. Blood and corpses were littered all over, and ashes littered the ground in piles...which 18 guessed were the leftovers of the unfortunate souls who had gotten in the way of Frezia's Ki blasts.  
  
From behind her, Bulma gasped, "Oh, I think I'm going to be sick!"  
  
18 was seriously considering going back, but she saw something that made her heart stop. Krillin, who was there with the other guards, had launched himself at Frezia. He failed at whatever he was attempting to do...Frezia clenched his hand around Krillin's neck and was slowly choking the life out of him.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 18 cried, and without even thinking bolted forward.  
  
Bulma made a desperate grab for her friend, but 18 was too quick. 18 was almost to Frezia by the time Bulma started to run after her.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
' I have to do something!' Krillin thought desperately as more of the guards were killed in a single attack. ' Oh...I hope I'll live to regret this!'  
  
Krillin launched himself at Frezia, in some attempt to try and cause some damage.  
  
Smirking, Frezia grabbed hold of Krillin's tail...and Krillin was paralyzed.  
  
' No! Not good!'  
  
"Do you truly believe that any of you can compare to my power?!" Frezia scoffed, clamping his hand around Krillin's throat. Frezia's grip tightened.  
  
Krillin faintly heard a 'No' from somewhere behind Frezia. Frezia's back was facing the palace, and running from it, Krillin saw 18 bolting towards him.  
  
' WHAT! Kami, NO!'  
  
18 ran and with all of her might, threw herself at Frezia's back. Her impact made Frezia drop Krillin to the ground. Angrily, Frezia whipped around and picked 18 up off the ground.  
  
"You little wench!" Frezia growled.  
  
18's eyes grew wide from fear and she struggled to break out of hid grip. Krillin watched in horror from the ground and Frezia gripped the side of 18's head and thrust it to one side forcefully. There was a loud crack and 18's body went limp in Frezia's hold.  
  
18's neck was broken...she was dead.  
  
Frezia threw 18's body aside with no care. Her dead body flew off to the side and landed in a grassy patch.  
  
Krillin, who had gone into almost a state of shock once he heard her neck snap, broke out of it and ran over to her side.  
  
"NO!" tears started to fall from his eyes, "Oh Kami 18 no!"  
  
He gently closed her eyes and forcing back his tears, Krillin got back to his feet and glared at Frezia.  
  
"You'll pay for that," Krillin said in a low and dangerous voice, " you'll pay for taking her life!"  
  
Frezia smirked in amusement "Is that a threat?"  
  
Krillin's eyes narrowed and he gave a cry of fury. Suddenly, a bright golden light came from within Krillin. When the light subsided, Krillin's eyes were a dark teal color, a golden aura surrounded him and his tail was now gold. Just like Kakkrot a few days ago, Krillin's anger had enabled him to become a legendary, a super Sayijin.  
  
Frezia looked taken back...almost fearful. He took a step backwards.  
  
"You're mine!" Krillin growled dangerously and threw himself at Frezia. Frezia was still a little too surprised to react, and Krillin's fist connected square with Frezia's jaw and Frezia went sprawling backwards.  
  
Not giving Frezia a chance to react, Krillin launched a Ki blast at him. It caught the tip of Frezia's tail. Frezia howled in pain and threw his own attack.  
  
Krillin caught the attack and let it explode, but it did no damage.  
  
Frezia launched another attack at Krillin, this time it hit Krillin in the stomach. Krillin flew backwards; the attack had an effect on him. He felt it already...he was losing some of his power and energy. Even if he was a super Sayijin, he realized, Frezia was still more powerful than him.  
  
Frezia threw himself at Krillin. Krillin dodged past, but as Frezia flew past him, he grabbed on to Krillin's tail and threw him by it. With a cry of pain, Krillin flew backwards and hit a tree. Krillin's eyes rolled back in his head and he flew out of super Sayijin. He had been knocked out.  
  
Frezia smirked and walked over to finish Krillin off when someone grabbed him by the remaining tail and pulled him backwards.  
  
"Now it's my turn," Vegeta smirked, for he had been the one who pulled back on Frezia's tail.  
  
....................................................  
  
An- remember chapter 15 is up too! LOL! But if ya really want to, you can review BOTH chapters...(hint hint) Rock on! 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
"You stupid monkey!" Frezia growled at Vegeta, "I'll destroy you!"  
  
Vegeta smirked, only pissing Frezia off even more.  
  
Vegeta assumed a fighting stance and prepared to fight.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Bulma fell to her knees still a distance away from where the battle was.  
  
' Oh...my...18...oh Kami...NO!'  
  
Tears stung and fell from her eyes. A sob escaped from her mouth and her mind raced. Oh Kami...18 was dead...dead...  
  
Through her tears, Bulma could see the battle (very blurry) between Vegeta and Frezia.  
  
'Oh Kami,' she thought suddenly, 'what if I lose him too? Oh please let him win...please just let him destroy that bastard who killed 18...'  
  
Bulma wiped the tears off her streaked face and watched in a mix of fearful excitement and horror...what if Vegeta lost...  
  
At first, it seemed to her that Vegeta was actually winning...but then everything seemed to change for the worst. Vegeta's attacks grew less powerful and his agility less. Then, Frezia threw a Ki attack that hit him head on. Vegeta went staggering backwards.  
  
' Oh Kami...not even Vegeta can beat him!' Bulma thought desperately, getting to her feet, ' Vegeta won't be able to take much more of this...no one could take much more of this! I have to do something!'  
  
Frezia grabbed Vegeta by the hair and pulled him up inches off the ground. Frezia brought his fist repeatedly into Vegeta's face. Vegeta stumbled backwards once he was let go. Smirking, Frezia pointed a finger at Vegeta and a beam of Ki was let out...heading straight at Vegeta's heart.  
  
Bulma ran blindly, hoping to reach Vegeta before eh was killed. " Vegeta no!" she cried out, and pushed him out of the way.  
  
Suddenly, pain ripped through Bulma's chest and she cried out from it. Never before had she felt this much pain in her life...  
  
The beam had gone through Bulma's upper chest and had left a huge gaping hole through it.  
  
The force of the beam sent Bulma flying backwards and her body went over the lake.  
  
Vegeta watched in horror as Bulma's body hurled backwards and then started to drop down towards the waters of the lake. That beam had been meant for him...oh Kami...she had taken his hit...  
  
"Bulma! NO!" he cried and lunged after her descending body.  
  
He caught her, and realized two things. One that she was still alive but in immense pain and two...her wound was too grave...she was going to die.  
  
"Vegeta...?" she whispered, her eyes focusing on her lover's face and her voice full of pain.  
  
"So...I'm going to die, aren't I?" Bulma whispered, tears starting to flow down her cheeks again.  
  
Vegeta looked at her chest again and he felt suddenly sick. She was going to die...nothing could save her, not with a wound like that.  
  
Tears welled up in the corners of Vegeta's eyes. Kami...how could he lose Bulma...the one person he had ever loved. Now that he had found her...he didn't know if he could live without her.  
  
"I love you Vegeta," Bulma's voice whispered painfully again.  
  
"I love you Bulma...so much..." Vegeta's voice trailed off and he felt tears traveling down his cheeks.  
  
Bulma's lips formed a little half smile as Vegeta spoke those words. Her eyes closed slowly and taking a deep breath, Bulma passed from this world.  
  
Vegeta was in shock...she was dead...she was dead...  
  
Something suddenly hit Vegeta from behind. Bulma's body tumbled out of Vegeta's arms and fell down into the water below him, causing a small splash.  
  
Vegeta landed on the nearby ground and fell to his knees, tears still staining his face. ' Oh Bulma...NO!'  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta?" Frezia laughed from behind him, "Did I kill your little whore?"  
  
That was too much "Don't you dare," Vegeta growled, getting to his feet, "call her a whore!"  
  
Frezia just laughed.  
  
Anger boiled within Vegeta...his worst enemy had just killed the woman he loved...Frezia had to pay.  
  
He clutched his fists together in anger as he heard Frezia's laughter ringing in his ears. He started to shake with anger. Tears still stinging his eyes, Vegeta let out a cry of utter fury and pain. A golden light engulfed Vegeta. The light subsided and there Vegeta stood...he too, just like Kakkrot and Krillin before him, had reached the level of super Sayijin.  
  
Frezia had looked fearful when Krillin had gone super Sayijin, but with Vegeta, he looked almost terrified.  
  
"Prepare to die," Vegeta growled.  
  
..........................................................................  
  
An- so there you go! Two chapters! WA HO! But tanyway, happy Canada day to all you fellow Canadians! And expect the next chapter soon! Don't you just wonder who else I might kill off? lol 


	17. Chapter 16

An- Well ya only get one chapter this time around, but that's the best I can do! Enjoy  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Kakkrot got to the battle just I time to see Vegeta turn super Sayijin.  
  
' Hell...he's so damn powerful!'  
  
Vegeta was literally kicking Frezia's ass at the moment. Vegeta's pure anger, grief and pain were driving him to victory.  
  
Vegeta threw a huge Ki attack and it hit Frezia head on. Frezia was thrown backwards. Vegeta went at Frezia as he was still flying backwards and took hold of his arm. There was a sickening crack and Frezia let out a cry of pain. Vegeta had just broken his arm. Vegeta let go of Frezia and he continued to fly at the ground.  
  
As Frezia tried to get back to his feet, Vegeta threw out a Ki blast that took out the rest of Frezia's remaining tail. Furious, Frezia lunged at Vegeta, but the Sayijin just gave a small snicker and moved out of the way.  
  
"You stupid monkey!" Frezia screamed angrily as he collected himself from his latest attack, "I'm going to crush you!"  
  
Vegeta just smirked arrogantly "You're not as tough as I thought you would be,"  
  
Anger flashed in Frezia's eyes and he clenched his fists, "If I were at my full power, you'd be dead by now, super Sayijin or not!"  
  
This caught Vegeta's attention and he raised an eyebrow "What?"  
  
"I'm not even at my full power! Do you really believe that you could even stand a chance against me if I were?!"  
  
"I'll wait," Vegeta spoke simply.  
  
"WHAT?!" both Frezia and Kakkrot (who had landed a few feet away from the battle) cried, not believing what Vegeta had just said.  
  
"Power up to your full power," Vegeta smirked, "then when I beat you it'll be so much more amusing knowing that I killed you at full strength,"  
  
Kakkrot's mouth fell open ' Vegeta you moron! What the hell are you doing!?' "VEGETA!" he screamed, "You can't let him become any stronger! Kill him now while you know you can!"  
  
"Shut up Kakkrot," Vegeta looked over and growled, "I shall do as I please!"  
  
Kakkrot, realizing that there was no way in hell he was going to change Vegeta's mind, shook his head. "You're a fool Vegeta," This fight was going to be vicious...  
  
With a cry, Frezia started to raise his Ki. By the time Frezia was finished, Kakkrot couldn't even read how high Frezia's Ki had gone.  
  
This was NOT good...and yet Vegeta looked as confident as ever.  
  
' He is such a idiot!' Kakkrot cried in his mind, ' Why did Vegeta allow him to become even more powerful! This is hopeless!'  
  
Frezia launched at Vegeta with such speed that Vegeta pretty much didn't see it coming. Frezia's fist went into Vegeta's stomach, sending him stumbling backwards. Vegeta glared.  
  
Laughing, Frezia shot a large Ki blast at Vegeta, which hit the Sayijin head on. Vegeta was thrown backwards into a pile of rubble.  
  
Starting to get up again, Vegeta didn't have time to react let alone stop as Frezia reached him and shot a small Ki blast into the prince's stomach.  
  
Vegeta fell to his knees and slowly fell out of super Sayijin. Smirking, Frezia kicked Vegeta back down. Vegeta was out...  
  
Before Frezia could so much as think about finishing Vegeta off, Kakkrot went super Sayijin himself.  
  
Frezia's eyes widened "Another one?!"  
  
"The only difference is that I'm hell of a lot stronger than both Krillin and Vegeta," Kakkrot smirked, falling into a fighting stance and preparing to fight.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
' ARGH! Where are they?! I can't find them anywhere! Where could they be?!'  
  
Chichi moved through the ruined part of the castle looking for Bulma and 18. She couldn't find them anywhere! She could tell she was getting closer to the battle, for the sounds were getting louder, but she couldn't turn around! Not until she found Bulma and 18!  
  
She did reach the battlefield and when she did, she gasped in horror. Kakkrot, _her_ Kakkrot was fighting the lizard guy, who she figured was Frezia.  
  
Looking around for some place to hide, Chichi finally found a bush and dove into it. She crouched low to the ground and watched the battle through the branches.  
  
At first, it seemed as though Kakkrot and Frezia were equally matched. Chichi thought that Kakkrot would win. But after awhile...a good long time of fighting, Kakkrot seemed to be wearing down...and beginning to lose.  
  
In a desperate attempt to try to get time to regain some of his strength, Kakkrot disappeared into hiding to buy some time.  
  
"Come back here!" Frezia screamed through his fury, "Stop hiding!"  
  
Chichi changed position in her little bush, trying to see if she could find where Kakkrot now was...but that move proved fateful.  
  
Quicker than light, Frezia's hand reached into the bush and pulled Chichi out from her hiding place by her dress neckline. She screamed.  
  
When Frezia realized that it wasn't Kakkrot that he had trapped, he swore and then smirked.  
  
"And what do we have here? Another little interfering whore? How many are on this Kami forsaken planet?" Frezia's smirk broadened once he noticed something.  
  
Back in the ruins of the castle, a few feet away, a deep pit had been blown into the ground...and that pit was full of fire that had been sparked by other Ki blasts. The whole pit was totally engulfed in flames.  
  
Chichi's eyes widened when she saw what he was smirking at. Before she could do anything, Chichi was thrown away, right over the pit of fire.  
  
"KAKKROT!" Chichi screamed as she fell towards the flames and felt the heat on her falling body.  
  
At the sound of her scream, Kakkrot dove from his hiding spot, only to see Chichi fall into the flames.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Kakkrot screamed as her body disappeared down into the flames. With wide eyes, he dove towards the pit in a desperate attempt to save Chichi's life, but he was too late to save her.  
  
The look on Kakkrot's face caused Frezia to laugh.  
  
Kakkrot's shock and grief quickly turned to rage and he focused all his rage on Frezia. Kakkrot lost all control. He flew at Kakkrot with such speed that he looked like only a blur. Kakkrot hit Frezia with all the power he had. Throwing Ki blasts and punches everywhere. After 20 minutes of beating Frezia senseless, Kakkrot started to get careless. His anger was blinding him, and his power was starting to wear down. His attacks were starting to miss...  
  
Frezia saw immediately that Kakkrot was starting to get careless, and mustering all of his power, Frezia shot off a huge and powerful Ki blast that hit Kakkrot head on.  
  
Kakkrot sprawled backwards and he fell to his knees. With horror, he realized that he was spent...he was out of power. He was going to lose...and that meant that the monster that had killed Chichi would live...that Chichi's death was meaningless...  
  
"Now you die," Frezia spoke, lifting his hand and preparing to shot off a Ki blast that would finish Kakkrot off.  
  
Just as Frezia was about to fire, the ground started to quake, a fierce wind started to instantly blow. Vegeta-sei's moon moved in front of the sun and darkness fell over the land. It was a lunar eclipse.  
  
Something big was happening.  
  
....................................................................................................  
  
An- this is my last week here, so the story'll be finished this week! And the all that chapters will come in groups of two at updates! That's all I have to say...bai bai! 


	18. Chapter 17

An- Hey hey all! Well, I'm back again with two new chapters! And guess what, only two more after this and the story is finished! LOL! Again, I'm going to be totally pathetic and ask you to review both chapters I put up! LOL!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
After a few minutes, the moon moved away from the sun and light washed over the land again. The wind that had been blowing forcefully for minutes died.  
  
Frezia and Kakkrot both were frozen in wonder...asking themselves what the hell was going on.  
  
Suddenly, from behind them, where the pit of flames was, the flames in the pit shot upward and seemed to form a wall. At the exact same moment, a giant wave formed in the lake and the long vegetation where 18's body lay shot up and formed a pyramid of grass.  
  
' What the hell is happening!?' Kakkrot thought looking around him in wonder.  
  
Then, through each of the three elements, a shadowy figure appeared. After a few moments, the three element walls crashed down, revealing the three human women who had fallen. It was 18, Bulma and Chichi who emerged...but they were different.  
  
From water came Bulma. She was floating over the lake like some kind of specter. Her long cerulean colored hair now had three different shades of blue running through it. Her skin was pale and almost ghost like. Her eyes were now completely a soft fluffy blue color with only dark navy irises. Now longer did she wear her dirty slave clothes, but a long and beautiful dress (think something a medieval princess would wear) that the colors seemed to change colors with the water below her.  
  
Slowly, Bulma lowered down to the lake and stood upon the tops of the waves. After a moment, she walked across the water and towards the land.  
  
On the land, from the pyramid of grass, emerged 18. Her once fully blonde hair had two grass colored strands that hung down upon her face and beside her eyes. Her eyes were now completely green with only darker green orbs in the middle. Her skin had a greenish tint to it (like faeries in Fairy tales!) and she wore a long, beautiful dress like Bulma's but 18's was a deep shade of green.  
  
18, much like Bulma had, started to walk towards where Frezia and Kakkrot were. Wherever her feet touched the earth, small red flowers appeared.  
  
Finally, in the middle of the flames, was Chichi. Her long raven colored hair now had dozens of bright red streaks running through it. Her skin once so pale was now a bronze color (like ancient Egyptian skin color) and her eyes were the colors of flames...and her irises looked like tiny flames themselves. She wore a long orange and red dress that resembled both 18's and Bulma's in all but color.  
  
Chichi floated from the flames and on to the ground and like the other two started to walk. Wherever her feet touched, small flames appeared.  
  
Finally Chichi, Bulma and 18 all met...only a few feet from where Frezia and Kakkrot were.  
  
"Who the hell are you!?" Frezia screamed angrily, "And how the hell are you alive!? I killed all three of you!"  
  
Chichi turned her red fiery eyes on Frezia. "We are what you are planning to destroy. We are Vegeta-sei itself...embodied into mortal form and in threes. We are Fire, Water and Earth...the goddesses of this planet,"  
  
Frezia regarded the three and said nothing...it was utter shock...these three were supposed to be dead.  
  
"I promise you this," Chichi spoke again, her voice growing cold and harsh, "we will not let you destroy this planet...to destroy us,"  
  
Beside her, 18 and Bulma smirked and then with a cry, Bulma thrust out her palm towards Frezia...and a beam of water shot out with it. The powerful blast hit Frezia square in the chest and carried him a very far distance away and in almost a daze.  
  
Chichi looked at he other two and gave a slight nod. The three moved away from each other and walked towards their mortal form's lover.  
  
18 knelt down beside Krillin's fallen form. She looked at him for a moment, her eyes shining, and then slowly reached out and placed a hand upon his forehead. 18 spoke a few ancient words under her breath and the air around the two, tinted a green color.  
  
"Wake," 18 whispered softly, "you are needed now,"  
  
Krillin's eyes slowly opened and he looked around himself in confusion for a few moments. Then, his eyes focused on 18 and they grew wide with surprise. Krillin sat straight up, despite the pain his body screamed out in as he did.  
  
"18?!" he cried utter shock in his voice. He had seen her die...heard her neck crack as Frezia broke it...how was she still alive...?  
  
"At this moment I am not truly who you think I am..." 18...or whoever it really was, sighed and then got to her feet and helped Krillin to his.  
  
"Then who are-"Krillin started to ask, feeling his confusion spreading every moment, but 18 cut him off by placing a finger upon his lips.  
  
"All shall be explained momentarily...but we must wait for the others,"  
  
Krillin nodded dumbly and waited.  
  
Bulma made her way over to where Vegeta lie unconscious. She knelt down beside him and looked back over her shoulder to the lake her body had lay in on minutes ago. She squinted her blue eyes at the water and gave a slight nod.  
  
Suddenly, water rose from the lake and moved like a ribbon dancing in the wind towards them. It circled Vegeta and Bulma and grew faster and faster...until it suddenly stopped and fell to the ground around them.  
  
Vegeta's eyes opened and he groaned a bit. He looked up at her with a blank expression before his eyes widened in shock. He sat up so quickly it made a wave of dizziness wash over him.  
  
"You're dead..." he managed finally, chocking out the words somewhere in between shock and utter disbelief.  
  
"I'm not entirely who you think I am Sayijin prince," Bulma, or whoever now had control over Bulma's body spoke with a small smile.  
  
Without so much as asking a question, Vegeta got to his feet after she did and followed her towards where Krillin and 18 (or at least...he thought it was 18) stood waiting.  
  
"Hello Kakkrot," Chichi whispered as she got to her knees beside him. Kakkrot had not moved in inch from when Frezia was about to end his life. Kakkrot looked up at this woman in wonder...she looked so much like Chichi, even had her voice...but she was different...it wasn't Chichi...  
  
"Don't worry," the woman whispered again, "my healing flames will bring you back to your full strength,"  
  
"You're not Chichi..." Kakkrot whispered in wonder as she placed a gentle hand upon his chest and beautiful flames encircled it, yet he wasn't burned as the flames touched his skin, "you have her body...but you're not her. Who are you?? And...and is Chichi still dead...?"  
  
She gave a little laugh, "No Kakkrot, you love is not dead. None of the mortal women are. We have taken their bodies only for a short time...and once our tasks are complete, the women will be returned to their lives,"  
  
Chichi rose to her feet, and Kakkrot followed. He followed behind her as she walked to where the other four waited.  
  
Once they arrived, the three women moved back together, leaving the three Sayijins standing there looking mystified.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
Calmly, Chichi turned her fiery to them "We are the three goddesses of this planet. I am Fire, Water," she pointed to Bulma, "and Earth," she pointed to 18, "Wee have risen from the bodies of the three mortal women to protect that which we truly are...this planet. You all believed that we were your fallen lovers, but that is only half true. We have been part of them since the day they were born...our souls are intertwined with theirs. They have hidden us and our power their whole lives...and now we have been brought out to protect this planet. Once we are through with our tasks, the mortal women will live again,"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Krillin cried suddenly, his eyes widening suddenly with realization, "That old story! The prophecy! The old fairy story all of our mothers told us when we were children! The one about the legendaries and the goddesses!"  
  
"What?" Kakkrot asked, totally bewildered, "but that prophecy I so old...ancient even! When that was predicated...we didn't even know about the planet Earth! How did the three goddesses of our planet live in the bodies of humans? How did three human women become our Sayijin goddesses?!"  
  
"It is a strange fate," Earth (As of now, 18 will be referred to as Earth, Bulma as Water and Chichi as Fire because as it has been distinguished, they are no longer the three human women!) spoke with a half smile and a tiny cynical laugh, "that your race is to be saved by three of those that you have wrongfully enslaved,"  
  
"But perhaps," Water continued, "destiny has played these games to show your race just how wrong you are. This way, your race will see just how unfair you have been for centuries,"  
  
There was a sudden bang from behind them all. They all turned to see Frezia flying back at him, looking angrier than he had yet.  
  
"Come," spoke Fire calmly yet with determination, "let us destroy this evil,"  
  
............................................................................................. 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Frezia reached them and with an angry cry, threw off Ki blasts. Kakkrot, Krillin and Vegeta all went Super Sayijin and the three goddesses looked and smirked at each other.  
  
With three cries, each goddess thrust out their palm and the three elements they held power over shot out towards Frezia. He dodged the beam or water and earth, but the beam of fire hit him square in the chest, plowing him backwards.  
  
Without wasting a moment, Kakkrot formed a Ki blast and shot it off towards Frezia. Frezia, who was getting to his feet from Fire's attack, moved out of the way just in time to dodge Kakkrot's attack.  
  
Kakkrot swore under his breath and started to form another Ki blast, and Vegeta and Krillin were doing the same. Frezia shot off his own Ki blast, and it caught Earth Square in the chest sending the goddess backwards and on to her back.  
  
Krillin, angered that that Frezia's Ki blast had 18, or at least her body, fired off hi Ki blast and it caught Frezia. As Frezia was recovering from Krillin's attack, Kakkrot and Vegeta fired their Ki blasts at him.  
  
Earth climbed back to her feet and looked at the other two goddesses and then gave a nod as she caught eyes contact with Fire. The three goddesses mumbled some words under their breath, and then suddenly, each possessed a weapon made from their respected elements.  
  
Fire had a bow that itself was made of fire, but was solid. Also a quiver had appeared on Fire's back...and the quiver was full of arrows made of fire. Reaching into her quiver, Fire pulled out an arrow, placed it on the bow and then pulled back the string, prepared to fire  
  
In the hands of Earth, appeared a whip made out of a bamboo like substance, except it bended just like a whip should and thorns were covered all over it. Earth snapped the whip once and then pulled it back and prepared to snap it again.  
  
A sword made of water that was solid and would strike just as a normal sword would, appeared in the hands of Water. She swung it around her and then drew it back, prepared to strike.  
  
With a cry, Fire let loose her arrow. It hit Frezia and he stumbled backwards from the impact.  
  
Vegeta and Krillin shot off two more Ki blasts, but Frezia dodged them both, and then he flew towards the fighter. Frezia appeared in front of Fire, and with a swift punch, sent her flying backwards a ways.  
  
As Frezia turned away from Fire and turned his attention on one of the Sayijin warriors, Earth snapped out her whip. It caught and wrapped around Frezia's wrist, cutting him from the thorns. Earth pulled back her arm and Frezia flew towards her and away from the others.  
  
While he was flying, Kakkrot shot out another Ki blast and as that hit Frezia, Water struck out her sword, creating a deep gash that bleed like a river in Frezia's side.  
  
Frezia staggered on his feet from the attack.  
  
"Enough!" Fire cried, getting back to her feet and pulled another arrow from her quiver, "We destroy this evil now!"  
  
All at once, Fire sent out her arrow, Earth struck out her whip and Water her sword. The three legendaries sent out the strongest Ki blasts that they could muster and all at once, these attacks hit Frezia.  
  
There was a deafening explosion and then utter silence. The smoke and dust cleared and there was nothing...only the six champions left.  
  
They had won...Frezia was destroyed.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
An- well there you go, the battle is over and the good guys won! WA HO! I remind you, next update this story will be finished...and also, me being the pathetic person I am, I would ask that you review both the chapters I put up today. Much luv! 


	20. Chapter 19

An- Wow...the last update...it's amazing isn't it? I mean, this was the chapter I was at when this story got deleted last time. I'm so happy that it will finally be up. And I really can't believe that this story has gotten over 100 reviews...I mean it did last time, but I just didn't think it would for the second time around. I just can't believe it...I really can't. Anyway, I'd also like to point out that the actual last chapter, chapter 20 is also up, and it's kinda like the epilogue. Anyway, I'll let you get on with the chapters! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"We did it!" Kakkrot cried triumphantly, turning to stare at his fellow warriors with wide and happy eyes.  
  
Suddenly, the three goddesses uttered short-lived gasps and their eyes rolled back in their heads. They all tumbled forward to the ground, and as they fell, they slowly changed back from the three Sayijin goddesses to their mortal forms. By the time each of their respected mates caught them, they were once again Chichi, Bulma and 18.  
  
"Hurry!" Krillin cried urgently, "We have to get them to the hospital wing!"  
  
. . . . . .  
  
A few days later  
  
Chichi opened her eyes slowly, feeling a bit of pain as the bright light invaded her sight. It took a moment until she could even tell where she was. She found herself lying in a small, hard bed in the hospital wing. On two beds on either side of her, lay Bulma and 18, both still asleep.  
  
Slowly, she pushed herself up on to her hunches and looked around in confusion. ' What happened?'  
  
Slowly, the last memories she had locked in her mind came to her. They were hazing of course, but the dull outline was there. The goddesses, Fire...dying and then killing Frezia.  
  
Beside her, Bulma and 18 started to stir restlessly. Their eyes fluttered open and the same confusion Chichi had experienced shone in them.  
  
"What-"Bulma started, but a look of realization crossed her face and she sat up abruptly, "Please, was that all a dream?"  
  
Chichi opened up her mouth to answer, but a familiar voice spoke from behind them.  
  
"It wasn't"  
  
The three girls turned towards the doorway to find Kakkrot and Krillin standing in the doorway. Chichi and 18 beamed up at their mates.  
  
"Good, you're all awake," Kakkrot smiled, looking at Chichi with love shining in his eyes, "Vegeta told us to get you...even though you were asleep (Vegeta "I don't give a damn, wake them up anyway!"). Come on!"  
  
Without asking any questions, the three girls rose from their beds, sent quizzical looks at each other and followed the two Sayijins out of the room.  
  
"Where are we going Kakkrot?" Chichi asked her mate, moving to walk beside him.  
  
"Vegeta is making an announcement," Kakkrot told them, "for he is king now (shocked faces from all three girls)...his father was killed in the attack from Frezia. This is his first ruling as the planet's king, and he thought you all should hear this first hand,"  
  
Finally, the five of them reached where Vegeta stood, on a high balcony that over looked all of the land. Millions of people, Sayijin and slave alike, waited down below for what ever their new king had to say.  
  
"People of Vegeta-Sei," Vegeta called out loud and clearly, below, everyone went silent, "I, your new king, have something important to declare. For many years, we have been purging other, defenseless planets and taking their inhabitants as our own slaves," he paused for a moment, " and now I'm going to change that. I, king Vegeta, pass law that all slaves, no matter which race, are free!" there was a collective gasp from all except Kakkrot and Krillin who knew all about this, "All slaves have the choices of leaving to go to their home planets or living here on Vegeta- Sei, equal to all and ever Sayijin,"  
  
There was stunned silence from below, but after a few silent minutes, there was scattered applause...and that applause grew within minutes.  
  
Chichi, Bulma and 18 all looked at each other in stunned silence. Was it...possible? After eleven years of nothing but slavery, was it actually possible for them to be free?  
  
All at once, they all smiled, laughed and started to hug each other while tears of joy ran down their faces.  
  
"I don't...I don't believe it..." Chichi's voice trailed off as she backed a step backwards from the others.  
  
"Believe it Chichi," Kakkrot whispered in her ear as he took her into his arms, "You're free...you're free, and now we're free to be together..."  
  
With tears of joy running down her face, Chichi turned around to face Kakkrot and kissed him.  
  
Vegeta had now just walked in from the balcony, and smirked when he saw how the girls were reacting. He couldn't help but feel a little pleased.  
  
Vegeta pulled Bulma aside as she was talking excitedly with 18.  
  
"Thank you Vegeta!" Bulma cried, tears running down her cheeks, " Thank you so much!"  
  
"Listen woman," Vegeta told her softly, "now that I am king...I'll need a queen..."  
  
Bulma's mouth fell open in shock and she just couldn't find any words... "My...oh Kami Vegeta...me?"  
  
"I would take no other," Vegeta replied, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her softly.  
  
"What does it feel like?" Krillin asked 18 with smile.  
  
"Like I'm going to explode," 18 replied, kissing him.  
  
"So I guess you'll want to return to Earth...try to find your family..." Krillin asked her with down turned eyes, as they broke apart.  
  
"No," 18 sighed, "I might get back to Earth someday, but right now my place is here...with you,"  
  
Krillin, along with all the rest, smiled and marveled at their newfound freedom.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Deep down within the hollows of the planet, inside the mystical cave, the light that had started over a week ago dimmed.  
  
Suddenly the small glowing jewel exploded in to a million shardnels of red specks. The golden red dust floated to the rocky ground and wherever the pieces touched, a small blue flower appeared.  
  
Soon, the whole cave was over run with the beautiful blue flowers.  
  
You see, these were the ancient flowers of hope. On Vegeta-sei, they had died out long ago, but now they would bloom all over the planet, for there was once again hope; hope for tomorrow.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . ......................................................................................... 


	21. Chapter 20: And They All Lived Happily E...

Chapter 20: They all lived Happily Ever After  
  
In the years after, life had become perfect. A total Fairy tale life had become theirs. Chichi and 18 were made Ladies of the royal court while Kakkrot and Krillin were both promoted to share the rank of captain of the guard.  
  
Very soon after all of the slaves were freed, Chichi and Kakkrot, who were officially married/mated by this time, were blessed with their first son, Gohan.  
  
Vegeta took Bulma as his mate and queen, and despite the fact they argued constantly, were happy. They ruled wisely and fairly for many years, and were remembered throughout history as the kindest rulers Vegeta-sei had ever seen. After many years of their rule had passed, they had their first son, Prince Trunks.  
  
A year after the young prince Trunks was born, Chichi and Kakkrot bore their second and final son, Goten.  
  
Just a few months after Goten, 18 and Krillin had their beautiful little daughter, Marron. The last of the group to have children was a princess named Bra to Vegeta and Bulma when prince Trunks was three.  
  
Even as the years passed, Kakkrot, Krillin and Vegeta remained the strongest of all the Sayijins, and until the days in which their children reached it, the only Super Sayijins alive.  
  
Deep within them, Queen Bulma, Lady Chichi and Lady 18 still held the powers of the three Sayijin goddesses. It lay sleeping within them; dormant until the time it would again be needed.  
  
The End ..........................................................................................................  
  
An- Well, there it is... "When Destiny plays games" ...all done and finished. Wow, I really can't believe that it's all finished! First of all, I'd like to thank all you guys, the reviewers. For the ones who reviewed this story the very first time it was up and came back and reviewed again, thank you so much. It was you guys who made me even want to put the story back up again. To everyone who read this story for the first time this time around, thank you for sticking with me and encouraging me throughout the whole course of this story. Without you guys, this would have become just another dead story that would never be completed. You're all the best, and I luv y'all. I hope that whatever DBZ stories may come out from me in latter years, that you guys will check them out too, cuz you guys really are the best. Anyway, I'll stop my rambling and just put it simply. Thank you all and you guys are the best! Bai bai guys, see y'all around FF.Net! 


End file.
